A New Beginning
by bloodamber
Summary: What if Sookie hadn't meet Bill first. What if she went snooping in Fangtasia without a vampire escort. How would that effect her relationship with a certain blonde vampire? Storyline alters from that point with eventual Sookie/Eric
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hi and welcome to my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy my version of the story as it is essentially everything I wished the books and tv show could have been._

_The story starts after the death of Dawn Green (taking off from episode 1x04). Sookie hasn't met Bill (yet) so when she goes to Fantasia in search of answers she goes alone. So she doesn't know anything about vampires, or that she is unable to read their minds or be glamoured. This story will be a mix of the SVM books and HBO tv show, as I will be picking and choosing my favourite characters and story-lines from both to create a weird mush._

_I have never attempted to write anything like this before so any feedback on my writing style etc would be appreciated. Everything is written and edited by me so all mistakes are my own._

_Enjoy the show._

_~bloodamber_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights belong to CH and HBO  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I sat outside Dawn's apartment in shock, trying to remove the image of her stiff and lifeless body from my mind. It didn't help matters that I was able to hear everything the detectives were thinking inside Dawn's apartment, I had no control over my shields at that point and I was getting everything. I could see her body through the eyes of the crime scene photographer who was snapping away at her body, while thinking about how perfect her breasts were. I could feel Andy's triumph that he was right about my brother being the killer and I could hear everyone who had gathered around the house to gossip and speculate. The news would spread like wildfire and I was certain that by tonight everyone in Bon Temp's would know what had happened.

_I heard she was fucking vamps…that's a sure death sentence there…_

…_wonder if we will get to see the body, I hope they come out soon, it's hot enough to roast a horse. Wonder if the body has started smelling…._

_Got what was coming to her. Had a great arse though, gonna miss the way it would hang out of the bottom of her shorts at the bar…_

…_those Stackhouse's, always finding trouble. Knew there was something off about the both of them….sister's already crazy, why not Jason…?_

_Fuck, fuck what the hell am I gonna do. I've already gotten out of this once no way they gonna let me out a second time, shit fuck._

The last thought was coming from my brother who was sitting inside with Bud Dearborne. It spooked me a little to hear those thoughts from him, maybe Jason wasn't as innocent as I thought he was. A lot of things seemed to be changing in our small town, even though we had yet to see a vampire in these parts they had still managed to affect our lives. Not that vampire's had killed Dawn, she had been strangled. I had seen the bruises on her neck as I covered her body with a sheet. This observation scared me more than anything else. It meant the killer was a human. It could be someone I know, someone I see everyday, yet I couldn't even think of one name – and I was the telepath. Not that I actively monitored everyone's thoughts for things like "I'm going to murder someone today", half the time those people wouldn't even be thinking bad thoughts. They would just be thinking about the washing they need to do or the groceries they forgot to buy. Or the porn they watched last night.

Sam arrived on the scene then, interrupting me from my gloomy thoughts. He came over to sit beside me on the steps, putting his arms around me in an act of comfort. It felt nice to be held, to have his strong arms encircling me. They gave me something to anchor myself too. I felt lost in my thoughts, and in the thoughts of others. I clung to him like a drowning man lost at sea, leaning into his embrace and breathing in the scent of liquor and sweat, a masculine scent that reminded me of Merlotte's. "Thanyou" I sighed as I felt myself physically relax.

"Don't thank me Sookie. I'm the one who sent you here, to find her….I'm so sorry you had to see that….that you had to find her" he said in a broken whisper.

_How could this happen?...fucking vampires….must protect Sookie, she feels so good in my arms…can't lose her…kill the bastard…_

"It had to be someone", I said after a pause, shrugging my shoulders awkwardly as I moved away from his embrace and trying to ignore the thoughts I had just overheard. I started the tiring process of building up my shields in the hopes of dampening the insufferable chatter from the minds around me. Sam's hug had been nice but touch always made my 'gift' stronger and I wanted to try and stay out of my boss's head as much as possible. The amount of jobs I had had to quite because I heard my bosses. Yeesh. Luckily Sam had always been supportive and understanding of my ability and even when I would shout at a customer for thinking something rude he would just give me a break to gather myself, never getting mad.

"I'll tell ya Sook, sometimes I don't even recognize this world were living in anymore. I mean, if the vampires had never…"

"You stop right there Sam, the vampires didn't do this." I said defensively "Dawn was strangled. A human did this. Don't go blaming vampires for something they didn't have any hand in" I always got angry when people discriminated against a group of people with other reason than that they were different. In some ways it felt like they were discriminating against me. I knew what if was like to be judged, hearing what everyone thought of me growing up before I learnt to control it was a real eye opener in how people always seem to be thinking something different to what they say to your face.

"But she would have never been in this situation" he gestured at the crime scene around us "if they hadn't had bitten her"

"Dawn was a grown woman and she made an adult choice." I was feeling frustrated at Sam's tone, I mean he was judging all the vampires in the world as evil scumbags with no other reason than that they exist and associate with humans. Which they had been doing forever in secret anyway.

Sam wisely fell silent and we both sat there for a few awkward minutes.

"I should close the bar" Sam said finally. He must have rushed straight over as soon as he heard the news and left Terry in charge.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. It will just deny people a good drink on the day they probably need it the most. And I really don't want to be alone with my thoughts right now…" I trailed off pleading silently at Sam to let me work Dawn's shift. I wanted to work myself into oblivion.

"Well, okay Sookie…but…", he was cut of by Kevin Ellis, the deputy sheriff, who had come to stand behind us

"Excuse me but are you Sam Merlotte? I hear you're the landlord, do you happen to have a set of keys on you? We need to get into the victims storage unit"

Sam stood up and fishing a set of keys from his pocket he leaned down, kissing me gently on the head before leading the detective away. I stared down at my lap contemplating my next move when I heard the noise of the door behind me. I got up and moved away as two men exited carrying Dawn's body in one of those black zip-up bags, toward the waiting ambulance. Jason followed not soon after, his hands cuffed in front of him. He was escorted by Andy Bellefleur. I heard a murmur of voices as the gathered group started gossiping about my brother and the murder. Andy was soaking up the attention, holding my brother in place as he took longer than necessary to open his police car, enough time for Jason to be thoroughly shamed and humiliated. He looked nothing like my carefree womanizing brother. His shoulders were slumped and his expression blank.

He caught my gaze and started to say "Sookie, tell Gran it wasn't me, I didn't kill anyone…please…" He was roughly shoved into a police car by Andy before he could finish his sentence.

"Murder suspects don't get the right to speak" Andy said in a gruff and triumphant voice, he turned to give me a distrustful glance before getting behind the wheel. They drove off following the ambulance away toward the police station. This left me alone again and not wanting to spend another moment there I quickly got into my car and drove home.

o o o o

Entering the kitchen I found Gran waiting for me with a somber expression on her face. She had already heard.

"Gran, they took Jason. But he didn't do it. I'm sure he didn't"

"Yes, Sookie I know. Jason can be cruel and vain but he is not a murderer."

"No, I can't imagine him doing that. He was completely torn up over her death" I had never seen Jason looking so hopeless.

"Sookie, I need to ask something of you and I will understand if you don't want to do it but I need to you use your 'gift' to clear Jason's name."

I inwardly cringed at the thought of purposely scan peoples brains but I can't refuse a request like that. I mean Jason was useless, but he was my brother. "I'll try Gran, I really will. I'm going into Merlotte's now anyway to cover Dawn's shift so I can start now"

"Sookie, are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes, I need to be busy" it stops me from dwelling to much on Dawn's lifeless body and staring eyes. Maybe it would be good to fill my head with other people's thoughts.

"Okay dear" She came round the table and hugged me too her with a gentle persistence. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed quickly before pulling away to stop the tears I could feel forming.

I made my way to my room to change into my work shorts and plain white top, pulling my hair up into a quick ponytail. For once I didn't bother with makeup, I just wanted to get today over with.

I drove to work mentally preparing myself for the long night ahead. No doubt I would have a headache by the end of the night after listening in on everyone. Stowing my bag in Sam's office I hesitated briefly before slowly lowering my shields. The effect was instantaneous, like turning on a radio. Voices bombarded my head and it took me a bit of effort to mute them slightly to allow room for my own thoughts. With a weary sigh I headed out to start what would be a very long shift.

Getting off work that night, I sifted through what I had learnt that night. Both Maudette Pickens and Dawn Green had been to the same vampire bar in Sherveport. They had both been with vampires in the weeks before their deaths, and they had both been with my brother within hours of their bodies being discovered. Someone had decided to pick off people who associated with vampires and most people had begun to think that 'someone' was my brother.

As I got ready for bed I knew what I had to do. I needed to get to that bar and snoop around. It was the only way I could help my brother. The bar was known as Fangtasia, which had me snickering at the ridiculousness of the name. I mean could you be more obvious. I looked it up in the phone book and jotted down the address for the next night, deciding it was probably best to go sooner rather than later.

o o o o

The next day I got down to business going through my entire wardrobe to try and find something suitable to wear and coming up drastically short. I didn't really have to many 'going out clothes' since I was never asked on dates and never went anywhere except Merlotte's or the local shops. I also had no idea what you wear to a vampire, or any kind of nightclub for that matter. All I seemed to have were a bunch of floral patterned sun dresses which I knew would make me stick out like a sore thumb in a vampire bar, and the last thing I wanted to do was draw attention to myself as I snooped around. With a sigh I called Tara, she always had a more tough chic fashion style and she certainly owed me for all the times she had borrowed my clothes.

"Hey Sook, what's up?" Tara answered the phone in a warm voice, reserved for me and Lafayette only.

"I kinda need your help, I'm going out tonight and my wardrobe is exactly appropriate for the location"

"What is it you need? Have you got a date?!", she sounded excited at the prospect of me going out, but I knew that she wouldn't be so keen when she found out where

"No, just out. I need something….not me"

"And where are you going that requires you to dress 'not you'" she asked thoroughly intrigued now.

"Umm…well you know that vampire bar in Shreveport….Fangtasia…?" I asked her tentatively.

"What the hell Sookie, why would you want to go to a vamp bar?" She all but shouted at me. Well her reaction was certainly expected, she never liked vampires, even when they were only tacky horror movie villains, she found the whole drinking blood thing creepy. The revelation that they were actually real only increased her hate of them.

"I wanted to ask around and see if anyone remembers Dawn or Maudete being there and who they were with. It has to be connected with these murders. Both were bitten by vampires."

And frankly, I was also curious. It had been a year since vampires had come out of the coffin (literally!) and I was yet to see a single one! Small towns don't exactly attract the undead, they were more drawn to the big cities, were they were worshiped like gods by fang-bangers and tourists. Here they would most likely be meet with distaste and fear. I decided that the sooner I got to the bar and snoop the better since Jason was being held in suspicion of Dawn's death and the longer he stayed in jail the worse it would look and the more chance he will have to talk himself into trouble with his big mouth and no filter.

"uhhh yeah that's a stupid plan. Why would you want to go to a bar that could make you a potential target? Not to mention all the vampires who could suck your blood" She was trying to scare me off but I didn't back down using my failsafe argument to win her over.

"Because of Jason" I sighed into the phone, knowing that his name alone would give Tara reason to pause. She had had a thing for my brother since she was 8 and even after he had sleep his way around town she had still held out hope for them to get together. In fact it was a reoccurring fantasy I wish I didn't know about. I felt bad pulling this card on her but I was in desperate need to win her over. I tried to explain more, "he's already been arrested in suspicion for the murders, having been with both women hours before they dies, so I need to try and clear his name…I know he didn't do it." I cross my fingers waiting for Tara's response.

"ohh well…" she started considering my plan seriously "…well your not going alone, I'm coming with you." She stated this with her usual no nonsense attitude.

"Okay" I said meekly, knowing there was no way in hell I could talk her out of anything once she had made her mind up. I was actually more relived I didn't have to go alone and Tara knew how to handle herself in tough situations after dealing with her mum for so long.

"I'll be over in an hour with some clothes, when are we going?"

"Tonight after work?" I asked, wanting to get the job over and done with.

"Yeah, the sooner the better. See you in an hour", she said hanging up.

While waiting for Tara I jumped in the shower, washing my hair and shaving my armpits and legs until I felt smooth all over. Even though the outing was for business and not pleasure I still had standards, and since I didn't get a chance to get out much I wanted to make this night count. I then slapped on my usual work makeup; a light blush, some mascara and a bright pink lipstick that always got me the most tips. I threw my more bold red lipstick in my purse to apply after work, along with some heavier eye makeup. I then curled my hair softly at the ends, finishing the last curl as I heard a knock downstairs. My Gran got to the door before I did, giving Tara a hug as she entered the house ladened with 2 huge bags of clothes.

"Tara, it's so lovely to see you again my dear, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh Hey there Mrs Stackhouse, I'm just here to help Sookie with a wardrobe situation. Were going out tonight and Sookie wants to look as hot as me for a change" Tara teased, looking as me over grans shoulder with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is that so", Gran looked over at me suspiciously so I put on my most innocent face. "Well you girls have fun tonight, I will be out in the garden if you need me"

We got down to business, looking through the section of outfits Tara had brought over. After trying on a few skirts, tops and dresses we decided on a red thin strapped dress that came too my mid thigh. Since I was shorter than Tara I wondered how she wore it while still maintaining dignity. It was made of some sort of stretch material that hugged every curve I had (and then some!). It was low cut in the front, showing off enough of my chest but luckily not in a trashy way. I paired in with some black pumps I had reserved for any formal outings. The combination of the length with the shoes made sure that my sun-tanned legs were fully on display. Tara picked out some tight black jeans and a deep purple bustier top that matched her dark skin tone. The outfit was badass and sexy rolled into one, something I could never pull off with my long blonde hair and feminine curves.

I quickly changed into my work clothes to start my evening shift with Tara, who decided she wasn't going to bother with a uniform for her new job. I had been surprised when I found out Sam had hired her as a barman with her manners somewhat lacking, especially thinking of how drunk people and Tara don't really get along, but I was glad to be able to spend more time with her while working.

Walking into Sam's office to stow our bags I caught Sam staring at Tara as she bent over to grab an apron. He actually checked her out and I was surprised by the lust filled thoughts that bombarded me. I turned away quickly hiding my smile hoping that this was a sign that Sam might be finally interested in someone other than me. Not that I didn't find him attractive, I just didn't want to date my boss. That just led to awkwardness.

"You know, there is supposed to be a uniform Tara", he said in a gruff voice, trying to hide his attraction and physical reaction to her outfit.

"Yeah, but you know that this is gonna attract way more customers." Tara turned to him raising an eyebrow challengingly at him. "Anyway me and my girl are going out tonight." Tara said nudging me with her hip before walking out the door leaving me with Sam's questioning glance.

"Oh, where you guys going Sook?" he asked conversationally.

I contemplated lying, not sure what his reaction would be to my plan. "Oh, well you know a bar…in Shreveport…" I said vaguely evading his suspicious stare, "well I should start work". I fled the room but heard him following me out into the front of the bar; darn I was hoping he would let it go. I knew that he wouldn't take my plan at snooping very well, especially after what he said to me yesterday about vampires.

"Any particular bar in Shreveport?" He asked even though he seemed to have figured it out already. He looked at me willing me to tell him, but suddenly I was fascinated with arranging the condiments on the bar's counter. He moved his gaze onto Tara, looking at her questionably.

Tara huffed at my reluctance to spill, "We're going to that Vamp bar, Fangtasia, so Sookie can snoop round for clues"

"What? Are you both nuts?" He said incredulously looking back and forth between the two of us. Luckily he kept his voice low as to not draw attention.

"Sam…" I started begging him with my eyes to understand "I have to do this. For Jason. It's the only lead we have and I know I can help, with my quirk and all…"

"No. Sookie listen to me. Vampires are dangerous and you will be walking right into the lion's den. It's too dangerous. I won't let you" He gripped me by my shoulders trying to will me to stay at home.

Annoyed at his possessiveness of me I snapped, "You don't control my life Sam Merlotte. I am your employee not your girlfriend. I can do what ever I want in my own time, and I am going." I held my ground. He looked a little shocked at my outburst.

"Well I can't stop you…" he said finally.

"No you can't", and with that I walked away starting my shift and effectively ending the conversation.

o o o o

Work seemed to drag that night. Sam was still angry with me, and all my customers seemed to be frustratingly slow at ordering and finishing their meals. I was desperate to get to the bar and get the experience over and done with. Yet I was also a little excited since it had been ages since I had had any reason to dress up nice and go out anywhere. Also it would be my first time to see a real vampire in the flesh.

Finally the clock read 12:30, which signaled the end of my shift. I quickly retrieved by bag and outfit from Sam's office and locked myself in the bathroom to change. I shimmed into the red dress of Tara's and then proceeded to sexy up my makeup a bit giving my eyes a more smokey finish and applying the red lipstick. I also took my hair down from its work ponytail finger combing it to fall down my back in soft waves. The last things to go on were the black pumps, which gave me a couple of extra inches. I stepped back to admire my handwork and was surprised to see myself look so, well….hot. The colour of the dress complimented my tanned skin, the heels made my legs look long and slender, especially with the short hem. I smiled my first real smile that night at my reflection. My neck and shoulders did feel a bit naked though, not something I wanted to show off at a vampire bar so I shrugged my black-cropped jacket on. I then stuffed my uniform into my bag and went out to find Tara, who was by the bar with Sam who looked as though he was trying a last ditch attempt to sway Tara. They both turned as they heard me approach and both of their mouths opened as they took me in. Surprised and flustered by their attention I did a little tada gesture before asking if we could go.

"No way in hell am I letting you go out wearing that!" Sam all but shouted, "you look like vampire bait!"

"Sam Merlotte. You are not is charge of what I wear. Or where I go." I shouted back hotly grabbing Tara's hand and dragging her away before Sam could get another word in. I was angry at Sam's attitude. How dare he call me bait.

"He's right you know, you look like gift wrapped sex." Tara said as we walked through the back.

"Tara!" I exclaimed in surprise, my cheeks reddening as I absorbed her words.

"What, I'm just telling you the truth. And I'm still going to maintain that this is a stupid idea."

"Oh come on, it probably wont even be that interesting. We will just have a few drinks, I'll do some snooping and we will be home before you know it. What's the worst that could happen?"

Tara gave me a sidelong look telling me I was straight up crazy as we entered the night.

* * *

><p><em>Eep, thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Wow! Big thanks to everyone who had read, followed and favourited this story. It's so amazing to know that people have been reading and enjoying what I have written._

_Thankyou to HartofBooks, ciasteczko, Perfecta999, saldred75, tylda and LoubyLou for their reviews. They inspired me to push this next chapter out a bit sooner than I was expecting and I hope you continue to like it. I will warn you now that it is a bit shorter than the last one and you will probably hate me for where I end it but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it!_

_For this story I completely reimagined how Fangtasia looked and was laid out, because I wasn't getting much inspiration describing the TV shows version. I drew a floor plan of the whole building to straighten it out in my head (there is a link on my profile if you are curious) and it might help you understand the story a bit better. I will tell you now that Sookie and Tara sit in booth 4._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all rights belong to CH and HBO  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

_Previously:_

_"He's right you know, you look like gift wrapped sex." Tara said as we walked through the back._

_"Tara!" I exclaimed in surprise, my cheeks reddening as I absorbed her words._

_"What, I'm just telling you the truth. And I'm still going to maintain that this is a stupid idea."_

_"Oh come on, it probably wont even be that interesting. We will just have a few drinks, I'll do some snooping and we will be home before you know it. What's the worst that could happen?"_

_Tara gave me a sidelong look telling me I was straight up crazy as we entered the night._

Now:

The drive to Shreveport took less time than I imagined. We pulled into the parking lot of what looked like an old warehouse. The outside walls were bare concrete, grungy and industrial. The dark and enigmatic vibe I got from the place seemed just perfect for a vampire bar. The whole structure could have been mistaken for an abandoned building if it wasn't for the flashy red neon sign that spelt out 'Fangtasia' in flowing script over the entrance. It was the only indication that we had come to the right place. Well, except for the long line of tourists and latex clad fanatics that crowded the entrance way and street outside the club, eager for the cheap thrill of seeing a vampire in the flesh.

I took the time to strengthen my mental shields as the club looked like it was going to be packed, even though it was only a Tuesday night. Hundreds of minds had assaulted me as we approached the building by car and I didn't want to know what nasty things these people were thinking until absolutely necessary.

"You really want to do this Sook? Its not too late to just turn around and leave?" Tara's voice betrayed her own nerves, making me question if bringing her with me was the best idea. I didn't think I could handle her freaking out when I was just as tense. I steeled myself for the unpleasant night ahead, taking a deep breath to calm my own nerves before giving Tara a quick smile, which I hoped was reassuring. "No, I need to do this. Jason's innocence could be riding on what I find out tonight".

Before I had a chance to chicken out again I exited the car, with Tara hot on my heels, heading towards the crush of people waiting outside the club. We could be in for a long wait. At closer inspection I noticed that everyone was dressed in tight black spandex, leather or lacey costumes that left very little to the imagination. Alot of flesh was on display, only emphasizing the fact that these people wanted to be a vampire meal. The thought of people as meals made me uncomfortable, like cows willingly walking into the slaughterhouse. Looking down at my own borrowed red dress I felt completely out of my element. It now seemed too sedate, too modest; even though it did show a lot of my skin. I was bound to stand out from my lack of Goth makeup and costume, especially compared to the corsets, fishnets and dog collars other people were wearing.

I tried to keep the uneasiness I felt off my face, heading with false confidence towards the end of the line, dragging Tara with me. We passed right by the entranceway to the club to do so, where I caught sight of my first ever vampire. She was about 5'9 and looked like a super model that had just stepped off the pages of a very naughty magazine. She had long straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her dramatic makeup was absolutely flawless, with black lined eyes and painted red lips. Her outfit was a black skin-tight spandex mini dress that pushed up her boobs in a very distracting way. 5-inch heels completed the look, making her tall and imposing, which I suppose was the point. However the most striking thing about her was the faint luminescence that seemed to come from her perfect alabaster skin. She was actually glowing.

My inspection of her had actually stopped me in my tracks and I realized I was gaping at her when she moved her gaze from the people in line to stare at me in return, a smirk running along her perfectly painted lips as she eyed me up and down with apparent interest. I shivered at her hungry gaze and forced myself to start walking again, only to be stopped when she lifted her hand and indicated, with a curl of one of her perfectly manicured fingernails, that I should come forward. I slapped on a nervous smile, clutching Tara's hand with desperation as I moved to stand in front of her. She looked even more flawless up close and I begin to regret the hasty application of my makeup in the bathroom at Merlotte's.

"Is something wrong?", I ask timidly unsure why we had been singled out from the crowd.

"Oh nothing is wrong, you were just simply too delicious to let pass by." She drawls in a faint American accent, her eyes focusing briefly on Tara before looking at me with enough intensity to make me squirm. "May I see some ID?"

"ID? Oh um sure…" I stammer holding out my driver's license. She barely gives it a glance before her attention returns to me, blatantly eyeing my exposed chest and neck with a leer that has me blushing and look down at my feet.

"Sookie Stackhouse, 25 years old" she smiles dangerously, giving me a flash of her fangs that has Tara stiffen in fear beside me, "how sweet it is…" Her flirting tone makes me uncomfortable and wary of the extra attention I am being given by the dangerous creature in front of me. Something that isn't lost of the people waiting in line behind me and Tara who begin to shout in protest about our immediate access to the club. The vampire turns to them with a snarl on her perfect face, threatening to drain 'every last fucker who has a problem with her selection of guests (meals)'.

She then looks back to me, her face smoothing out once again into a friendly leer "Go right in. The first rounds on me."

I nervously walk past her toward the entrance, dragging Tara with me. My smile becoming more strained as she leans in to sniff me, and I find myself crushing Tara's hand as we all but flee into the club.

The inside is exactly what I expect it to be. Dark and moody. The walls are painted a deep red, reminding me of the rusty colour of dried blood, covered in old movie posters depicted vampires – tacky black capes and all. I wondered what the vampires thought of our depiction of them through the ages, whether they laughed as we made them into sparkling romantic icons.

The place was packed, with the sweaty bodies of half naked fang-bangers trying to impress the vampires scattered around the club. I could tell who they were immediately from the glow they emitted. Most of them looked bored as hell seated in black vinyl booths that lined the walls of the club. Others were actively moving around the room, watching hungrily as the human's degraded themselves for their attention, desperation rolling of their bodies like sweat.

A DJ station was set up in the left-hand corner of the club, playing loud grunge music that thrummed through my body, like a second heartbeat. Raised platforms around the room displayed human and vampire dancers, the latter of who moved with all their inhuman speed and agility, contorting their bodies into positions that would leave even the most flexible of gymnasts jealous.

To my immediate left was a table set up selling Fangtasia t-shirts that said things like 'a bar with a bite' and 'fang-banger and proud'. I absorbed all this while Tara pulled me towards the bar set up against the right hand wall. We both understood that if we were to make it through a night in this place we would need some sort of alcohol in our systems to take the edge off.

o o o o

Above the bar was a sign that read 'No Biting on Premises' and another advertising the different types of TrueBlood they had on offer, however they did little to make me feel safe.

A vampire appeared in front of us suddenly, his eyebrow raised to indicate we should order rather than gape. He was topless; only wearing a black vest, which revealed his tattooed arms and shoulders and slightly tanned skin. He must have been from Native American decent. Long black hair hung loose and ragged around his angular face, as he leered down at Tara and me with a slight smile on his lips, revealing the tips of his fangs.

"I'll get a Gin and Tonic please", I said quickly, breaking the silence before it could stretch out too long, "the vampire out front sent us…"

His demeanor changed at my words, a subtle shift that had him leaning away from us, he expression becoming marginally less threatening. Tara found her tongue again at this point and asked to get whatever was on tap as well as a few shots of tequila, for good measure. Seemed I was the designated driver tonight…

The barman turning away and started mixing and pouring our drinking at a speed so fast my brain couldn't process what I was seeing. The drinks were placed in front of us within seconds and I gratefully took a sip of mine. The little boost of alcohol gave me the courage to take the pictures of both Dawn and Maudette out of my bag. Showing them to the vampire in front of me I used my most charming tone, "Excuse me, but have you seen either of these women before?" He leaned towards me suddenly and I saw his nostrils flare slightly. I was about to apologize for asking, as I seemed to have stepped over a line. The last thing I wanted to do was piss off the second vampire I had ever meet.

"I have served them both", he answered finally, his voice deep and rich. His eyes caught mine as I asked my next question and I felt a strange pressure inside my head, against my mental shields "did you happen to notice who they hung out with or if they left with anyone?"

"That is something we don't notice here" he said his voice going flat and cold. It was enough for me to plaster my crazy smile. "However" he continued, "they both came here to die."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that is what vampires are little girl. Death." I felt the strange pressure in my head again so I looked away from his intense gaze mumbling a thank you before grabbing my drink and Tara to escape into the crowd. Peeking behind me I saw him watching me with confusion and hunger.

"What the hell are we doing here", Tara asked herself more than me as her eyes darting around the room, nervously taking in the vampires that were scattered amongst the bar. I didn't reply opting to dragging us to an empty booth against the opposite wall, furthest from the bar as we could get.

Once we were settled I looked around the club again deciding on my next move. I didn't think approaching people for information was the right way to go so I let down my shields. Instantly I was slammed with a wall of noise.

_omg I can't believe im doing this…mums gonna kill me if she finds out…_

…_I hope one of them notices me soon I need the bite…feels so good…_

…_this costume is making me sweat like a bitch…and the chaffing…_

…_I hope I get taken home again tonight…need sex…_

…_im so horny, anyone will do…_

…_maybe I should lose more clothing…_

_ohh yeah that's the spot…fuck this feels so good…_

I cringed at the onslaught of thoughts about sex and other depraved things that I never wanted to think about again. Ever.

Tara turned to me and whispered in my ear "any luck?" She had obviously seen the disgust written across my face and knew I had opened my mind to hear those around me. I shook my head in frustration. "No, all anyone is thinking about is sex and blood". I also noticed that strange little blank spots existed in the crowd where no thoughts originated from, which was…odd.

However, before I had a chance to think on it further my mind picked up a stray thought from a very loud broadcaster.

_he is so perfect…please notice me….please…just one look, one glance, and I will be satisfied…. just one touch…he is a god…so perfect…_

The thought had me turning my head to seek out its owner. It belonged to a middle-aged man who must have been going through some sort of middle life crisis. He was wearing clothes designed for someone half his age and had on far too much eye makeup. He was making his way towards a dais that was against the back wall of the bar. Somehow it had escaped my notice when I had first walked in but on it sat a blonde haired vampire, in a large throne like chair, shrouded dramatically in partial shadow. Even from my distance and the darkness that covered most of his face I could plainly see that he was beautiful. He was tall and had to be well over 6 feet, clad in tight leather pants that hugged his long muscular legs. A black tank was plastered to his upper body showing off his muscled physique. His blonde hair was long, hanging down on either side of his face ending just past his shoulders. The glow emitting from this vampire was even more intense that that of the one at the door and at the bar. This man just exuded power and strength, adding to the godlike qualities of his appearance.

His posture was one of boredom and he was all but slouched in his seat. One long leg was stretched out in front of him and his left hand was propped under his chin. He looked out into the crowd but didn't really focus on anything. He paid no mind to the desperate man crawling along the ground to reach him and did nothing as the man stretched out a trembling hand to reverently stroke his leg, bending his head to kiss the black dress shoes he wore. Suddenly the man was across the room, sprawled in the debris of a splintered table and broken glasses. There was silence as the man sat up in shocked confusion at his current position, seemingly unharmed except for a gash across his forehead and cuts on his arms from the glass. He was quickly escorted from the room but a hungry looking female vampire with short brown hair. I shuddered at the casual act of violence but it seemed to be a normal occurrence in this club and the tourists certainly seemed to enjoy the show. I looked back towards the vampire who appeared to not have moved from his slouch. His kick had been so fast it hadn't even registered to my mind. He must be old, to be so powerful. I turned to Tara who had frozen in her seat her gaze fixed on the spot where the man had been bleeding moments before. The music had since started up and people filled the spot again. I started to say something to snap her out of her shock but was promptly interrupted by her shoving a tequila shot into my hands, downing her own in on quick motion. I followed her lead, almost choking on the burning liquid that went down my throat but glad at the warmth it filled me with moments later.

"If we are staying here I'm getting us more alcohol" Tara stated suddenly. _I'm not nearly drunk enough for this shit_ she thought as she moved towards the bar before I could manage a response. I couldn't help but agree with her, finishing the rest of my gin and tonic in one gulp.

o o o o

After an hour at the club I realized that I had had more to drink than I would normally consume. I had let Tara convince me into having a few more shots of Tequila with her and after another gin and tonic my bladder was protesting. I excused myself from Tara and proceeded to slip my way through the crowd towards the ladies room. I was uncomfortably aware of the way the vampires in the crowd seemed to lean in and inhale as I walked past. I wobbled into the bathroom cursing my high heels. Entering a stall I locked the door and breathed out a sigh of relief, relishing in the relative quiet.

I was drunk. I knew it was in no way a good idea to get drunk in a vampire bar and I could only imagine what Sam would be saying about my current situation, telling me I was a stupid little girl. I could almost imagine him wearing my gran's clothing, standing over me disapprovingly, wagging his finger. I giggled at the thought. Yup, definitely too much alcohol. I felt lightheaded and stupid. How could I think that coming to vampire bar would help? I was wasting my time here and had found out nothing about the murders. Nothing that could help Jason in any way. A few men had approached our table throughout the night and I had used the chance to ask show them the pictures of Dawn and Maudette, but no one had seen them before. The best lead I had gotten was from the vampire barman but no way was I going to approach him again after his reaction the first time. My mind wandered to the blonde hunk on the dais. He seemed like the sort of vampire that would know things but he scared the bejesus out of me. Yet even with his violent display of power I felt drawn to him and kept finding myself looking over in his direction without conscious thought. The last time I had caught myself staring his eyes had moved to catch my gaze and I had felt unbelievably embarrassed at being caught sneaking glances at him, and had quickly dropped my gaze, cheeks burning, but not before I saw a shadow of a smile grace his lips.

Shaking out of my thoughts I quickly did my business and checked on my appearance in the mirror hanging over the sink. I reapplied my lipstick and smoothed over my hair giving myself a little pep talk. _Okay Sookie, you can do this. Just one more hour and then you can leave, you tried your best and that was all Gran asked._

With that I forced myself to walk out of the bathroom only to smack into the unyielding body of a certain blonde female vampire. I would have fallen onto my butt if it weren't for one of her pale hands darting out, grabbing my upper arm to steady me.

"Miss Stackhouse, you should be more careful", she all but purrs in my ear.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't …" I start to say as I take a step back, far to close to the female vampire for comfort.

"Oh that's quite alright" she replies flirtingly, cutting of my apology, looking positively gleeful at my close proximity. Her hand was yet to release my arm from her firm grip and I saw her nostrils flare as she breathed me in before telling me something that had me stiffen in fear and anticipation,

"My master has requested your presence."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for ending here! I fully intended to have this chapter include her meeting Eric and all the craziness that followed but I wanted to give what will be their first conversation more thought. I don't want to just copy dialogue from the show or books so it may take a little while to get it sounding perfect and in character.<em>

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think…_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – Simply blown away by the continued response to this story. I hope I can continue to please you with my version of events! _

_Just want to give a big thanks to wheresmyvikingvampire who pointed out some mistakes in the second chapter which I have since fixed. (I have also added some extra dialogue in with Pam, since she is awesome so check it out if you love Pam)_

_Also thanks to sillygabby and everyone else who took the time to leave a review. They really inspire me to get writing!_

_Just want to make clear now that Sookie is going to bit a bit OOC. She will be less naive and more cautious because if there is one thing her gift has taught her it is not to blindly trust what people say or do. __Eric's character will be a pretty even mix between the book and TV show version because Alexander Skarsgard was perfect in the role. __Bill will be making an appearance at some point so everyone is prepared but I will try and make him less annoying hehe_

_Enjoy the show…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all rights belong to CH and HBO_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Previously:_

_Shaking out of my thoughts I quickly did my business and checked on my appearance in the mirror hanging over the sink. I reapplied my lipstick and smoothed over my hair giving myself a little pep talk. Okay Sookie, you can do this. Just one more hour and then you can leave, you tried your best and that was all Gran asked._

_With that I forced myself to walk out of the bathroom only to smack into the unyielding body of a certain blonde female vampire. I would have fallen onto my butt if it weren't for one of her pale hands darting out, grabbing my upper arm to steady me._

_"Miss Stackhouse, you should be more careful", she all but purrs in my ear._

_"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't …" I start to say as I take a step back, far to close to the female vampire for comfort._

_"Oh that's quite alright" she replies flirtingly, cutting of my apology, looking positively gleeful at my close proximity. Her hand was yet to release my arm from her firm grip and I saw her nostrils flare as she breathed me in before telling me something that had me stiffen in fear and anticipation,_

_"My master has requested your presence."_

Now:

I heard myself audibly gulp at her words. Her hand had not yet moved from its unyielding grip on my arm, which left little doubt in my mind on whether it was optional for me to go. I nodded weakly at her to indicate my co-operation and she removed her hand, turning on her heels to stride away from me, leaving me to scuttle after her. I would have asked her who her 'master' was but it was pretty obvious that it was vampire I had been ogling the past hour.

The closer we got to the big blonde vampire on the dais the more nervous I became. I could feel my heart start to beat faster; half in fear, half in excitement, pumping blood around my body in a way that I was sure didn't go unnoticed by the vampires in the bar. The sound of my mortality was deafening but unfortunately didn't stop me from hearing the jealous swirl of thoughts coming from pretty much every fang-banger in the club. It was obviously a rare thing to be summoned by this vampire yet I didn't feel very lucky at being singled out.

…_I've been coming here for months...how did that bitch do it…_

…_fuck I wish I was her right now…I heard sex with eric is mind-blowing…_

…_who the fuck is she to be summoned by the master…how can eric want a cheaply dressed tart like her? I'm twice as pretty and much more skinny….must be her god damn fake tits…maybe I should get mine done_

I pulled my shields down with as much force as I was able with my alcohol-addled brain. I knew I needed to keep a level head if I was to get through this conversation without becoming a meal. He was obviously very strong and I didn't want to get on his bad side.

Eric had turned his head to watch our approach. His face was still masked in shadow but I could feel the intensity of his gaze boring into me. I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress in self-conscious gesture feeling very naked without my jacket that I had left back at the booth with Tara.

I had to admit that he suited his name. It sounded strong and kingly, well suited for someone who was seated on a throne such as his; intricately carved from some beautiful dark red coloured wood and covered with plush animal pelts.

I idly wondered if Eric was his real name or if it was just an alias, vampires must have had to change their identities countless times throughout the ages to avoid detection. Distracted by my thoughts and wobbly on my heels I almost walked into the vampire woman whose name I was yet to learn as we came to a halt at the foot of the dais.

She turned to me, hissing in my ear, "Now is the time to stand there and look pretty."

I felt a spark of anger flare up in me at being treated like a show dog but I managed to rein it in. Now was not the time to lose my cool, so I stood there mutely, drinking in the sight of the vampire in front of me.

His posture had changed from its previous bored slouch to a manner of alertness. He had lent forward to observe me with more clarity, allowing his face to finally find the light finally and giving me a chance to study him properly. I could only describe him as the very definition of male perfection. He had well defined cheekbones and a strong jaw, peppered with dark blonde stubble. His nose was strong yet slightly crooked, the only imperfection I could find, and looked to be the result from an old break. Yet this only managed to make him even manlier and more perfect in my eyes. His lips were shapely and helped to soften the over all appearance. His most striking feature however was his eyes. They were a stormy blue colour that seemed to have endless depths that were utterly enthralling.

The vampire in front of me had since turned away towards Eric, bowing her head in a submissive manner, "I have brought you the girl you requested master".

_Master? What the hell was going on?_ I felt way out of my element and my uneasiness increased as she walked away from me, ascending the steps to stand my Eric's side. Now they were both looking down on me._ Well great_ I thought. Was I supposed to bow? Curtsey? I was left feeling every bit like a piece of meat on display at a butchers shop. It didn't help that I probably still smelt of grease and alcohol from work. That was probably why they were all sniffing me; I had walked in smelling like a cheeseburger and fries.

"_**Hon luktar precis lika ljuvlig som ni beskrev min barn , väl upptäckt**_" Eric said to her in some language I couldn't identify. His voice was smooth gravel; deep, husky and absolutely mesmerizing.

Too ease the sudden tension I was feeling I started to introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Sookie…"

"…Sookie Stackhouse", he finished for me, "yes I know…". Something about the way he said my name made it sound sexy. How he managed to get a name like 'Stackhouse' to sound like anything other than a pancake house was beyond me, but he did it.

My face must have betrayed my confusion as he replied my unspoken question before I had a chance to voice it, "Pam has a fantastic memory, especially for those things which interest her…or me…"

I had no idea how to take that, the fact I was forever stored away in Pam's memory so I fell back on my southern charm to disguise my discomfort. "Well that's just great. So if I never forget my name I can give you a call?"

"Ohh I would like that very much" Pam said with a wink. I suddenly realized my mistake. Had I just been flirting? With a vampire?

"Aren't you a sweet little morsel", Eric said

"Not really" I quipped back, a bit of fire lacing my voice. The alcohol had really loosened my tongue.

My unexpected response had a smile tugging at Eric's lips. He motioned for me to come closer. I hesitated for a brief moment thinking over my options and realizing I had none before taking a few tentative steps towards him until I was only 3 feet away.

He introduced himself in a brisk businesslike manner. "I am Eric Northman, the owner of this bar. I heard you have been asking questions of my staff and customers. If you have anything you wish to ask, ask it of me."

"Oh I'm…thankyou" I said flustered by his sudden change in demeanor but quickly recovering to make the most of his offer. "Well you see, there have been a few murder's in my home town, Bon Temps, and both of the victims associated with vampires and…"

"You think a vampire did this?" He interrupted me in a cold voice.

"Oh, no not at all! The bites were old. They were killed by a human." I cringed at the memory of Dawn's body twisted in the sheets. "They were strangled. But they had both been to this bar and I thought maybe you would recognize them…" I trailed off, taking the pictures out of my purse, which I thankfully still had with me.

Eric flickered his eyes over the pictures I had of Dawn and Maudette before asking, "why aren't your human authorities pursuing this?"

"Well they are, but they suspect my brother, 'cause he was _with_ both women the hours before they died, but I know he didn't do it. I'm trying to clear his name."

"I don't see how coming here would help you, although I am glad you did…" his gaze rakes my body appreciatively.

Completely ignoring his blatant undressing of me I continued my train of thought, "well I thought maybe people might have seen them here and maybe you might have noticed if they hung out or left with anyone, apart from vampires of course…"

Eric returned his gaze to the photo's, "I remember tasting this one" he said tapping Dawn's photograph "the other would have been too pathetic for my attentions."

"They were both here, that one about 2 weeks ago" Pam added in a bored voice motioning to Maudette's picture, "the other about a week ago. Both left alone"

I realized that was about as much information I could expect to be given. "Thankyou so much for your time, I really appreciate your help" I said politely, taking a small step back intending to return to my booth. Tara would probably be freaking out over my prolonged absence.

"Where are you going?" Eric said, raising an eyebrow at me, "I have not finished with you yet. Sit" He motioning to a simple wooden chair to the left of his throne. His tone left me with no choice but to follow his orders.

Once again feeling like a dog I sat down, trying not to show how relieved I was to take a respite from standing in heels. After a shift at work the heels were killing my already sore feet. I was also feeling lightheaded from the lack of food and abidance of alcohol I had consumed but tried to maintain my strong outwards appearance, not wanting to appear to weak and easy to prey on. No way was I becoming someone's snack tonight! This didn't seem to fool Eric though, who turned to Pam and muttered something in the same language he used before. Pam zoomed out of sight but was back just as fast with a large glass of water with lemon in her hand. I took it from her gratefully, taking a long slip and feeling instantly better.

"Thankyou" I said to both vampires with complete sincerity.

He just nodded but looked smug, "How will you thank me?"

I opened my mouth to yell my indignation at him but instead chose to ignore the comment, taking another sip of the cool water instead. I crossed my legs in a nervous gesture, also attempting to maintain my dignity in the short dress, but all I accomplished was drawing the hungry gazes of both vampires to my legs that were very much on display.

"Quit looking at me like I'm a happy meal" I snapped out in sudden frustration, "I'm a person. Not an all you can eat buffet."

That actually got a laugh out of Eric, surprising me and drawing the attention of the crowd close to the dais. Evidently it was a rare occurrence.

"But you smell of human food." He answered simply, a smile still playing on his lips.

"Oh…" I said suddenly embarrassed that I had in fact been walking around smelling of fried food. "You can smell that on me? Is that why all the vampires have been sniffing me tonight?"

"We can smell much more than that on you my dear…" he answered cryptically "but let my assure you that your own smell is much sweeter than anything I have had the pleasure of smelling in a _very long time_…". This strange compliment had me blushing and looking down at my hands, folded on my lap. I considered asking what 'a very long time' meant but thought better of it. Vampires might be touchy about their ages.

"So do some humans smell better than other's?" I asked instead, intrigued. This may be the last time I meet a vampire actually willing to talk to me. My curious nature took over.

"Mmm yes, each vampire has a preference but the younger a human the sweeter their blood. Virgins smell especially sweet." He even had the audacity to wink at me after that last comment and had let his fangs run down to just peak out under his lips.

I felt my face flame. Was nothing secret to these creatures? Now I knew how it felt to have someone know all my secrets without my permission.

I wondered what else he knew about me, wanting to be prepared for what he planned for me. I tentatively lowered my shields and reached out with my mind towards the vampires in front of me only to be meet with silence. Complete and utter silence. For the first time in my life I felt my mind fully relax, dropping my shields completely. It was absolute bliss. My expression must have changed and I vaguely noted that Eric had asked me something but the only thing I could think to say in my blissed out state was, "I can't hear you…" in a dreamy voice.

"I said; are we boring you?" Eric's raised voice and eyebrow had me snapping out of my silence-induced coma and back to reality. I realized that I had almost let slip that I could read minds.

I shook my head vigorously, "Oh not at all, you guys are the first vampires I have met! I have so many things I would love to know"

Both vampires looked a little shocked at my change in mood. Just before I had been tense and edgy, but now I was eager to prolong this conversation for as long as possible.

"Your first? My my, did we pop your cherry?" his finger was stroking his bottom lip in a playful gesture which was very distracting. But I could see the predator lurking in his hungry gaze.

I gulped down the last of my water to avoid answering, racking my brain for a way to avoid the advances of this vampire who was pretty much sex personified.

Suddenly I remembered Tara and felt guilty that I had forgotten her so completely, leaving her alone in the middle of a vampire bar. I quickly reached out my mind, reluctantly leaving the bubble of silence the vampire's minds created. Now I knew why I had felt little bubbles of silence as I had listened to the crowd earlier. I mentally cringed as thoughts that weren't my own began assaulting my brain again but I quickly located Tara, who was exactly where I had left her. She had noticed me being introduced to Eric and had since been watching me intently determined to interfere if the 'bloodsuckers' tried anything.

Knowing she was holding herself together for the moment I retreated back to my own mind but not before I caught a stray thought that had me freeze in place.

_gonna catch these bloodsucking bastards in the act…they're fucking going down...backup better come soon…no way I'm gonna do a bust on my own…_

I turned back to Eric, my eyes wide. I needed to warn him somehow. I didn't want to be arrested and held overnight in a prison cell. I had work the next day and Jason still needed my help.

"We need to get out for here"

A raised eyebrow had me elaborating, "there's gonna be a raid, we need to leave!" Desperation crept into my voice.

"Are you an undercover cop?" His previously playful mood evaporated and I cowered from his dangerous expression.

"n-no, but that guy at the edge of the dance floor is. The one in the black mesh top…"

He glanced in the direction of the man who was dancing awkwardly and sweating profusely.

He leaned back in his throne, "It is of no consequence. We do nothing illegal here"

That had me honing in on another, very graphic thought,

…_fuck just do it….open me up…take it all…just let me feel something…_

"There's a vampire in the ladies room. She's feeding from a fang-banger," I said quickly.

"How do you know all this" Pam said menacingly, taking a step towards me as Eric leaned forward looking at me intently.

"I overheard them…" I answered truthfully, trying not to let fear take a hold of me.

"Bullshit. We would have heard them as well." Pam snarled, taking another step towards me as I shrunk back further into my chair.

"Pam" Eric growled softly, "_**vi kommer att fortsätta detta i private**_"

I only had the briefest moment to prepare myself before Eric grabbed my arm and dragged me at vampire speed off the dais and through a door close to the right. We ended up in a large office, which must have been Eric's if the size of the furniture was anything to go by. I didn't get much of a chance to study it in detail before I was pushed to the wall, with a very large and very menacing vampire in front of me leaving no room for escape.

"Now that we are alone, perhaps you will tell me what you are and how you knew the things you did"

I looked up into his face, terrified at what my admission could cost me.

Sensing my reluctance he leaned closer, inhaling my scent before asking again:

"What are you?"

* * *

><p><em>hehe I love cliffhangers <em>_ Please review!  
><em>

_**Hon luktar precis lika ljuvlig som ni beskrev min barn , väl upptäckt**_- She smells just as delectable as you described my Childe, well spotted

_**vi kommer att fortsätta detta i private**__ - _we will continue this in private

(Sorry for the probable mangling of Swedish)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Thanks to all the people who have followed/faved/reviewed this story. I am still nervous about my writing and constantly compare my work to others so it's a huge boost to read your thoughts and compliments on the story. _

_This chapter was going to be longer but I felt it came to a natural ending and I wanted to update sooner. Also warning you that my muse is currently being torn in many different directions and I have so many trueblood stories clamoring in my head asking to be written. This story comes first but sometimes I find myself forced to write down others just so I can get them out of my head!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I' just playing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Previously:_

_I only had the briefest moment to prepare myself before Eric grabbed my arm and dragged me at vampire speed off the dais and through a door close to the right. We ended up in a large office, which must have been Eric's if the size of the furniture was anything to go by. I didn't get much of a chance to study it in detail before I was pushed to the wall, with a very large and very menacing vampire in front of me leaving no room for escape._

"_Now that we are alone, perhaps you will tell me what you are and how you knew the things you did"_

_I looked up into his face, terrified at what my admission could cost me. _

_Sensing my reluctance he leaned closer, inhaling my scent before asking again:_

"_What are you?"_

Now:

I looked anywhere but his gaze, answering in a shaky voice, "I'm a waitress."

"Don't play coy with me" he snarled in my face, his fist connecting with the wall besides my head with enough force to leave a dent.

I cringed away at his sudden display of anger, completely blindsided by his mood swings. But as swiftly as it came his anger vanished. He leaned in capturing my gaze with his beautiful cerulean blue eyes and I found myself melting into their endless depths. His silent mind only added to the feeling of calm that washed over me as I stared back at him. It was like diving into an ocean of pure bliss. I would have drowned had it not been for a pressure suddenly pushing up against my mental shields. It was enough to pull me from my stupor and realize how close Eric had gotten to me. His face was almost level with mine, close enough to count his eyelashes.

He spoke again, changing his tone into something low and seductive, "Tell me Sookie, how did you come to know of this undercover cop and of the vampire feeding on the human."

The pressure in my head increased as he spoke and I realized he was the one causing it. He was trying some sort of vampire hypnosis on me. _The nerve!_ I glared back at him enraged that he was trying to force information out of me in such an underhanded way.

"What ever you are trying to achieve it's not working. I don't appreciate you trying to pry into my mind." I knew it was stupid of me to challenge him in such a way but I never liked being forced into anything. My stubbornness just would allow it.

This had Eric take a step back from me, shock etched on his face. I felt smug at throwing him off his game but that quickly faded when I saw his eyes narrow in a calculating gaze.

"You felt my glamour?"

"Is that was you call it? Did you really think I would cave in and tell you all my secrets with one gaze?" I crossed my hands over my chest in a defiant gesture.

"Yes." He said simply, "all human's are susceptible to a vampire's glamour." His brow creased faintly in confusion, as he looked me over like a puzzle, as if trying to put all the pieces together in his head. "All except for you it seems", he murmured almost as an after thought.

"What are you?" he repeated bringing us right back to where we had begun.

I remained silent, hoping that if I ignored the question it would go away. My mind was also busy trying to absorb what he had just told me. Somehow my 'gift' had made me immune to vampire hypnosis, which just proved how different from human I really was. Something I never thought would happen with a vampire in front of me.

"Pam." He said when he realized I wasn't going to speak. I was wondered what she had to do with anything before she abruptly appeared next to Eric, making me jump. _Wow they weren't kidding about the good hearing _I thought as she smiled, entertained at my response, before bowing her head to Eric.

"_**Använd din glamour på henne . Hon verkar vara immuna mot dess effecter.**_" _(Use your glamour on her. She appears to be immune to its effects)_

I looked between them uncomprehendingly until Pam turned to face me looking deep into my eyes as Eric had done. I stared back defiantly, realizing she had been ordered to pry into my mind. _Like hell she is_ I thought, hoping my mental shields would repel her mental attack as easily as Eric's. After a few seconds I felt a faint fluttering pressure on my shields that slowly built in intensity, but compared to Eric it was nothing. It took little effort for me to resist her intrusion, pushing her out of my head with a quick mental shove. It had me realize how strong Eric's glamour had been. I had no doubt that without my mental shields up I would have been his mindless puppet.

Pam's eyes widened slightly when she felt herself being literally kicked out of my head and she reported to Eric in the same language, "_**hon knuffade mig från hennes sinne med lätthet**_" _(she pushed me from her mind with ease)_

They continued to look at me with identical expressions of curiosity. I was truly regretting my decision to warn them. I would have preferred a police interrogation to the one I was currently in.

"Ms Stackhouse you are an enigma." Eric stated, sounding almost gleeful at his words. But I knew he would not allow me to remain one for long. He would have my secret.

His next words confirmed my suspicions, "You will tell me what you are….and consider you next answer carefully. I am not a patient vampire and you are pushing your luck with me. Trust me when I say I will learn of your secrets. One way or another…"

I trembled at his thinly veiled threat; yet still found myself unable to articulate a response. After a lifetime of keeping secrets I had no idea now to speak of my disability.

"I..uhh..well…"

We were suddenly interrupted by Tara, who burst into the office, pausing at the doorway to take in the sight of me backed up against the wall with two very intimidating vampires in front of me. Sensing her intentions I yelled at her to stop but my warning came to late as she began charging towards Eric in a foolish attempt to get him away from me. In the time it took to blink she was lying on her back on the ground with a very angry looking Pam poised over her snarling, fangs fully exposed, as she held her down with one pale hand on her neck.

"You dare attack my master. I will drain you for insolence."

I gaped I horror as Pam moved in to attack. Tara made a sort of whimpering noise in her throat, the only noise she was capable of making in her current position, her fear soaked thoughts leeching into me. I looked at Eric and found him staring down at me with a threatening expression on his face. He made no move to stop Pam and I realized that he would let her carry through on her threat.

The truth hit me like a bucket of ice water. Tara would die, would be murdered right in front of me, unless I gave Eric what he wanted.

"No stop her please!" I begged Eric, "I will tell you! I will tell you anything you want to know, just please, don't hurt her!"

He smiled at me in that moment. It wasn't a friendly smile but one full of predatory triumph. He had me right where he wanted me. I would tell him everything or Tara would be killed. It was as simple as that.

"Pam", was all he said and she released Tara without hesitation, rising from her crouch a bored expression overtaking her face once again, the rage from before seemingly forgotten. Yet I could see the tension in her body, prepared to defend her master again if necessary. Not that Tara seemed to be able to do much except lay on the floor in shock, staring up at the ceiling with a glassy expression.

The whole encounter had happened in the space of a few seconds yet it felt like an age. I sagged back against the wall in defeat as adrenaline coursed through my body burning away some of the alcohol in my system. With my head feeling clearer I breathed a sigh of relief that Tara was okay but it was quickly brought to an end as Eric lost his patience.

"I believe now is the time, as you human's put it, to 'spill the beans'"

I looked at Eric again unsure how to tell someone a secret I had kept so closely guarded all my life. I decided the best way to say it was bluntly.

"I'm a telepath."

At my admission Eric again looked surprised. Not an expression that seemed to cross his features very often. However it was quickly concealed behind an emotionless mask that all vampires seemed to be good at.

"What am I thinking then?" I could hear the danger in his seemingly innocent question. I could only imagine that vampires would value their privacy and would have no qualms about killing to maintain their secrets. I thanked God in relief that my 'gift' didn't extend to vampires. Otherwise I wouldn't be leaving this office alive.

I was quick to assure him, "It doesn't work on vampires…I mean I can't hear you, or Pam. You're just blank voids."

After a tense moment he seemed to accept my answer and the danger passed. He seemed to have remembered my change in attitude towards him earlier and he confirmed as such when he asked,

"Was this the reason for your comment on not hearing us earlier?"

I nodded glad he was back to being the less scary version of himself.

"Tell me all you know of this raid and of anything else relating to this" The business man was back. I conceded to his wishes immediately.

I closed my eyes as I sent my mind out again into the crowded bar quickly honing in on the cop's mind. Luckily he was broadcasting his thoughts loud and clear.

_Shit! where is the backup, they were supposed to be here by now…I set everything up…no way the bloodsuckers can worm their way out of this…fucking bar will be closed for good…_

I quickly scanned around the rest of the room, curious what he had set up and discovered that he had convinced a few desperate fang-bangers to pierce their necks as if bitten to attract vampires too them. A quick glimpse into the bathrooms also had me confirm that the vampire from before had started feeding properly on the human now, those thoughts consisted of nothing but moans of pleasure. I opened my eyes to find watching me with interest, his eyes boring into me. I quickly reported.

"The cop is waiting for backup that should come any second. He has convinced a number of fang-bangers to puncture their necks to make it look as though they have been bitten and hopefully encouraging vampires to openly feed from them. A vampire is in the ladies room with one of these people. She has short brown hair…"

Armed with this information Eric turned to Pam "_**Pam , hitta dessa människor och ta bort dem . Glamour på Cop att avblåsa räden . Vi skall behandla vampyren senate.**_" _(Pam, find these people and remove them. Glamour the cop to call off the raid. We shall deal with the vampire later.)_

With a woosh Pam was gone. I pull back into my own head and tiredly built up my shields again. The close proximity to Eric made it easier but no way did I want to feel grateful to him - in any way. Not after what he and Pam had done to Tara. I look around Eric to find her huddled up on the floor in the same spot she had been attacked. She had been wary and frightened of vampires before but this encounter would just cement that fear in her. I couldn't say I blamed her but even with all the violence and posturing I had seen from the vampires in the bar I couldn't help but still see them as people. Big, scary, dead people.

With a wary glance at Eric, who seemed lost in his thoughts, I made my way over to Tara, crouching down next to her sliding my arms around her tense form. She stiffened when I first touched her but quickly relaxed into my embrace turning to bury her face into my shoulder, clinging onto me like a security blanket. I stroked her back soothingly trying to keep her thoughts out of my head. I didn't need her terror throwing me off my game.

A sound behind me had me looking up. Pam had returned and was looking at me and Tara embracing with a leer on her face. I could see her forming some sort of lewd comment before Eric commanded her to report.

"_**Jag har tagit bort alla människorna som har skadat sig själva och har Glamoured dem att aldrig återvända . Polisen undvek min sökning men jag hittade vampyr , Taren , utfodring och befallde henne att rapportera till dig inom en vecka för straff . Alla andra vampyrer har varnats för razzian**_" (I have removed all the humans that have harmed themselves and have glamoured them never to return. The cop evaded my search but I found the vampire, Taren, feeding and commanded her to report to you within a week for punishment. All other vampires have been alerted to the raid.)

It sounded as though they had everything under control, even though I understood nothing, and I decided that since my job seemed to be done I should get Tara and myself home. I was mentally and physically drained from the past two hours and the only thing I wanted was a long hot shower and a bed. With alot of coaxing I got Tara to her feet and headed with her toward the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eric called out.

"Home" I said tiredly hoping desperately that we would be allowed to leave. We only got two steps before the very large vampire blocked our way.

"Oh, I don't think so. You are too valuable to let slip through my fingers so easily"

"I'm not a possession to lock away and even if you did people will notice I'm missing. They know I have come here." I was tired and grumpy, "Besides I'm sure you don't want any trouble. It will be bad for business", I added sarcastically. I heard Tara gasp besides me at my bold attitude and Pam laughed from behind me as I finished talking.

Eric even had a faint smile to his lips, "You underestimate me Ms Stackhouse. I am very skilled at making people disappear…"

I didn't doubt for a second the truth of his statement but I didn't have enough energy to muster even a shred of fear.

"Eric…"I began tiredly, "unless your going to lock us in a closet we are leaving." Forgoing all formalities Gran had instilled into me I pushed past him impatiently, continuing towards the door with Tara stuck to my side.

I felt his cold hand close around my upper arm and he leaned down to whisper seductively in my ear, "oh how you tempt me…don't you know you're playing with fire…" I felt my insides squirm in excitement at his tone, my breath speeding up as my fight or flight instincts kicked in.

I heard him chuckle softly at my body's traitorous reaction to his words. He knew the effect he had on women and was taking full advantage of it in this moment. I was searching for a way out of my current predicament when I heard a commotion out front. It seemed the raid had begun and I welcomed the distraction. Eric released my arm and started ushering Tara and me out of his office into a short hallway, lined by doorways. We swiftly exited the building through a heavy steel door, heading into the night.

I cursed my choice of outfit when the cool air hit my skin, the short dress being far from appropriate in keeping me warm. My jacket had been left at our abandoned booth, and no way was I entering the club again.

"I have enjoyed meeting you Ms Stackhouse, we will meet again. Soon" and with that he and Pam disappeared into the night leaving me and Tara to make out way to her car so we could get the hell out of there.

I took the keys from Tara after depositing her in the passenger seat. No way was I going to let her drive in her current state. We pulled out discreetly from the Fangtasia parking lot managing to avoid the police who were busy sorting through the hordes of fang-bangers. I only managed to relax when I left Shreveport far behind but Tara remained stiff next to me. After a few failed attempted to rouse her I gave up and opted on turning on the radio softly to prevent the silence from becoming suffocating.

It took me half an hour of driving to realize I had left my bag behind. I wanted to cry in frustration at my stupidity for not noticing earlier. It had my driver's license, house keys and wallet in it. I must have dropped it when Eric manhandled me into his office. I wondered if that was part of his plan to ensure we would meet again. I tried to squash the small spark of excitement that appeared at the thought of seeing the tall blonde vampire again but I couldn't help remember the alluring silence of his mind, not to mention his mouthwatering good looks.

He was someone of such complexity, with so much history behind him that had me intrigued. Never before had I met someone whose life wasn't open for me to read like a book and I couldn't deny I was eager to learn more about the first real stranger I had ever meet.

These thoughts swirled around my head as I continued to drive, leaving me with the feeling that after tonight my life was never going to be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Sorry for the slightly longer wait. This chapter could have gone in so many different directions and I was struggling to decide how to set up what comes next. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far. When I start to give up or feel discouraged I read through them and it inspires me to keep going!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Previously:_

_It took me half an hour of driving to realize I had left my bag behind. I wanted to cry in frustration at my stupidity for not noticing earlier. It had my driver's license, house keys and wallet in it. I must have dropped it when Eric manhandled me into his office. I wondered if that was part of his plan to ensure we would meet again. I tried to squash the small spark of excitement that appeared at the thought of seeing the tall blonde vampire again but I couldn't help remember the alluring silence of his mind, not to mention his mouthwatering good looks._

_He was someone of such complexity, with so much history behind him that had me intrigued. Never before had I met someone whose life wasn't open for me to read like a book and I couldn't deny I was eager to learn more about the first real stranger I had ever meet. _

_These thoughts swirled around my head as I continued to drive, leaving me with the feeling that after tonight my life was never going to be the same again._

Now:

I woke up feeling groggy with the start of a headache building behind my eyes, the late night and excessive alcohol making themselves known. Rolling over I look at the clock on my bedside table and groan when I see that it's only a little past 9am. All I want to do is just curl up and go back to sleep but I force myself into a sitting position remembering the 11am shift at Merlotte's I had promised to do.

I gazed down at Tara who was sleeping peacefully besides me. It had been a little past 4 in the morning as we had entered Bon Temps and in unspoken agreement we headed straight back to my place. Tara had been in no condition to drive herself home and I could tell that she didn't want to be alone after everything that had happened. I couldn't really blame her and I felt guilty that my foolish attempt to play detective had left both of us in a life or death situation. We had only just managing to change into some pajamas before collapsing into my bed and cuddling together like we had done as children. I had fallen asleep almost immediately, which allowed me to remain in the same bed as Tara. My 'gift' had always caused me to pick up on people's subconscious thoughts and dreams, especially when I was in the process of falling asleep myself. I had no control over my shields when my own mind was vulnerable. Thankfully Gran had always had a quiet mind, it had been Jason who had kept me awake with his mind blaring on about girls and sex and other things I never wanted to hear from my brother. It was like the noise of a TV left on too loud when you weren't even watching. The day he had decided to move out of Gran's and into our parents home I had felt so guilty at the overwhelming relief. I don't remember a more peaceful night's sleep than I had that night.

Besides Gran, Tara mind had been the only other one I could tolerate for any extended period of time. She usually had to run from her mother's drunkenness and so had lived at our place most of the time. Gran just treated her as another one of her own and through our close bond of friendship her mind was easier to block out. Sometimes I would be sucked into one of her bad dreams or memories of her abusive mother but she was my friend and I knew she needed the comfort of someone who could feel her pain with her.

Her mind had thankfully been quiet and calm as I woke. I felt envious at her extended sleep-in but knew she needed it after the shock and fear she had suffered last night. It had been scary to see her so despondent, when she was usually the most outspoken and bold of us both.

I felt a rush of affection and protectiveness go through me at her looking so vulnerable. She was my best and only friend, except for Lafayette and maybe Arlene and I wanted to keep her safe. I knew that when she woke I would be in for a lecture about how terrible my idea to snoop at a vampire bar was but it would come out of her affection for me so I would endure it. I was sure Sam would also give me a piece of his mind when I got to work and I quickly decided to not tell him how disastrous the evening had gone. He would be smug in his prediction that vampires were violent and cruel and I didn't want to encourage his hatred. Even with everything that had happened last night I found that I couldn't just hate vampires, even Eric Northman. He was so complicated. He had called me an enigma yet I couldn't help but think the same word applied to him. He had so many sides to him that I had felt completely thrown by him. He had been kind, courteous, flirty but also violent, dangerous and far to attractive for his own good.

I quickly hopped out of bed once I realized where my mind had taken me. The last thing I needed was an obsession with a vampire who was probably 10 times my age! I headed downstairs after taking a shower to wash the night off me and found Gran in the kitchen, making breakfast for Tara and me. How she manages to know exactly when to prepare food for me was a mystery to me but one I greatly appreciated when she set down a plate of food in front of me. I was ravenous and practically inhaled everything she gave me as Gran set another plate warming in the oven for when Tara would wake up. I found the familiar scene to be comforting after last night and all the crazy that had come with it.

Gran came to sit beside me, "How was your night out Sookie? Did you girls have fun? I didn't hear you come in…"

Her tone made me aware that she knew there was more to last nights outing. I really wanted to tell her everything but was worried at what danger it might put her into. I had caught the eye of a powerful vampire and I wasn't naive enough to know that was the last I would see of him. Gran however was not one to be kept in the dark and she knew me better than anyone.

"Sookie, I can see something is bothering you…" she reached out to brush the hair away from my hair in an affectionate gesture that had my resolve break.

I told her everything. Omitting only the details about my altercation with Eric and his rough handling of Tara. I did want her worrying over me and Tara with Jason already in deep trouble.

"Gran I really hoped to find more out but didn't learn of anything that could help Jason. What do we do now?"

Gran looked unusually grim, but she answered me with a determined voice. "They will let Jason go eventually. They have to. They don't have enough concrete evidence to keep him in jail forever, although it might do him so good to stay in there a while. In the meantime we need to continue as normal and hope the killer is brought to justice."

I nod along with her words but I can't help but feel less optimistic about the whole thing. The Bon Temps police force just weren't up for the task of finding a serial killer. They were better suited to dealing with drunken disorderlies and the occasional stolen property case.

"So what were the vampires like then?" Gran asked suddenly, curiosity burning in her eyes, "do you have any idea how old they would be. It would be so fascinating to hear about the history they have experienced." Gran sure loved her history.

"They were different." I said unsure how to describe Eric and Pam. "They seemed so alien but at the same time they acted so human. I'm not sure how old the ones I met are but they seemed to have been around for a while."

"Oh well I'm sure if you see them again you could ask..." she said sounding excited at the prospect of learning their histories.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could" I said unconvincingly. I'm sure getting personal information out of either of them would be like pulling teeth. Or fangs.

I made my way upstairs again to get changed for work glad I had an extra uniform with the other set tucked in my bad from last night. Tara was still asleep and I was careful to stay quiet and let her rest, scared to wake her and invite a lecture upon myself. With a quick kiss from Gran I was out the door glad she hadn't noticed my lack of bag and counting my lucky stars that I hadn't taken my car keys with me last night.

o o o o

As I suspected Sam ambushed me as soon as I walked into the bar. I hardly had the chance to stash my bag before he pulled me to him for a quick hug. His thoughts were a tumble of worry and possessiveness that left me reeling.

I pushed my way out of his grasp, surprised by his forward handling of me, "What the hell Sam?"

He had the decency to look slightly abashed at his actions. "I was just so worried about you Sook." His thoughts elaborated on his fears; me in a ditch, lifeless having been drained and left for dead.

"I am 25 Sam! More than old enough to look after myself. I appreciate the fact you were worried for me but both Tara and me were perfectly fine. Nothing happened!" I was lying through my teeth. I didn't want to prove how close Tara and I had come to becoming what he had imagined, even though I had a feeling Eric would have drawn the line at murder – I think. I hated that I had to lie to Sam, since he had been a great boss and friend but after everything he had said yesterday I didn't want to welcome another lecture about how stupid I was. Instead I grabbed an apron and made my escape towards the front of the bar. I really needed to stop running every time we argued, but his unreasonable attitude left me little choice. The lunch rush came quickly giving me the perfect excuse to avoid Sam for a few hours. Unfortunately most people were still speculating about the murders and my brother's arrest. Many tried to comfort me or act concerned but I tell that they only pitied me and wanted to see if they could pry any extra information about Dawn's murder out of me. The only person who seemed genuinely worried and miserable about Jason's arrest was Hoyt who has been Jason's best friend for as long as I could remember. As he left I even gave him a quick hug and peek on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked shyly, smiling uncertainly at my sudden display of affection.

"I just wanted to thank you for being such a good person. I'm glad my brother has a friend like you." I said sincerely and watched him blush under my complement.

"Where all here for you Sookie" Rene said from my elbow. I jumped at his sudden appearance, surprised he had managed to sneak up on my so effectively. "We don't think Jason did this, no" he patted my shoulder before following Hoyt out of the door. I smiled, glad that my brother had friends that seemed to genuinely care for him.

I took my break after the rest of the road crew left. Walking past the kitchen I felt a swat on my behind that had me yelp in surprise and turning to glare to at Lafayette who was frying patties at the grill looking as innocent as can be. Well as innocent as a man in, tight black pants and mesh top and glitter eye shadow could look. He looked over at me with a playful expression on his face, his lips lifting in grin.

"Hey there Hookah, heard you and Tara hit the town last night. Bitch, you didn't even invite me. You know it ain't no party without me sugar…" he wiggled his hips seductively to get his point across that left me giggling. Lafayette always had a way of brightening my day.

"Sorry this was girls only." He raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in my direction and I giggled at his indignation at not being considered one of the girls. He probably put more effort into his appearance than I did.

"I will invite you next time!" I promised trying to placate him.

"Bitch you better," he said waving his spatula in my face before turning back to flip some patties with his usual flamboyance.

I could tell he was curious where we had gone and I decided it would be best to tell him about last night. I could trust him not to tell Sam and he needed to know about Tara as she would probably need somewhere to crash for a while that wasn't me or her mother.

"Me and Tara went to Fangtasia last night to see if we could find out anymore information about Dawn and Maudette's murders," I said quickly waiting for some sort of explosive reaction.

"The vamp bar?" was all that he asked sounding mildly surprised and curious.

"Uhh yeah…aren't you going to tell me how stupid I was for going?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't think you be stupid, only concerned about that stupid-ass brother of yours. I ain't got nothing against those vamps and I know you gottcha head screwed on straight. Just watch ya self with them Sook."

"I know Laf, thanks for not lecturing me. Sam had been on my case about it since he yesterday but I'm not as naive as he thinks I am. I know they are dangerous. In fact I wanted you to know that Tara had a run in with one yesterday that put her into some sort of shock. I took her home with me last night but she hadn't woken up by the time I left. Maybe you could check up on her later? I don't imagine she will want to see me for a while." I looked down at the ground upset at my potentially damaged friendship.

He stopped cooking and came over to stand in front of me as I spoke, concerned for Tara and me at my change in mood. "What happened Sookie?"

"Well, I was snooping you know and then I got summoned by this vampire called Eric - "

"Eric Nothman? Big, blonde and gorgeous?" Lafayette asked me incredulously and at his nod he whistled, "Damn girl, you definitely got to take me with you next time!"

"You know of him?"

"Honey, _everyone_ knows of Eric Northman. Who would forget a face like that? He is absolutely gorgeous…" he said fanning himself. "Also, he was all over the news a year ago when he opened the first vampire human bar in Louisiana, after the great revelation. What rock were you living under?"

I thought back and realized that had been around the time Gran and me had gone through a rough patch. Repairs on the house had set us back on our power bills and had me picking up all the extra shifts at Merlotte's I could. We had had to conserve power as much as possible to avoid getting it cut, eating our meals by candlelight and not using the TV or other unnecessary appliances until we managed to get our feet back under us. We had ended up missing most of the fuss made over the Great Revelation.

I shrugged at Lafayette. I hadn't told anyone at the time how bad it had had gotten for Gran and me financially. I didn't want people's pity or their money, and even though I knew Lafayette would never judge me I wasn't something I wanted him to worry about.

Lafayette had continued talking, "…apparently he was a badass Viking or something before he got all dead, and has the reputation of being a womanizer. Did he try it on with you? He better not have taken advantage of you!"

"He did try…but he didn't do anything besides treated me like a dog and turn everything into a sexual innuendo!" I huffed red faced with indignation

He laughed at the dog comment, "Betcha you turned as red as you are now..." he teased before turning serious again, "Just be careful with him hookah, he will eat you up. Shame he ain't into the other kind, he just don't know what he's missing." he mused.

"Anyway" I started again realizing I hadn't even finished telling Lafayette about Tara. "I got separated from Tara when I was summoned and then I overheard that there was going to be a raid on the bar so I warned Eric about it and he got all scary and wanted to know how I knew. Tara came to try and rescue me but was attacked by another vampire Pam, Eric's progeny or something, and they threatened to hurt her and she's went into shock and I'm just so worried. I mean she never liked vampires and the real ones are much scarier than the ones in the movies…and it's all my fault. She never would have been there if it hadn't have been for my stupid idea…" Lafayette interrupted my ramblings by pulling me in for a hug.

"Babydoll it's okay. Tara will be fine, she's a tough motherfucka. But will make sure she is okay. Don't you go blaming yourself."

I let his words soothe my worries. I had seen Tara despondent before, especially after enduring abuse from her other while she was drunk. I knew that with a few days she would be back to her usual self and I would be given an earful.

I pulled away to give him a small smile, before turning returning to the front to finish my shift.

o o o o

As soon as I finished work I hightailed myself out of there before Sam had a chance to continue his attack. I was utterly exhausted after last night and a day of standing on my feet and I was looking forward to a nice bath and early night. Arriving home I helped Gran with our dinner and we both just took the time to enjoy each other's company. We were both still worried about Jason but we knew that until we knew more jail was probably the best place for him. I just hoped he wouldn't start running his mouth and get himself into more trouble.

I asked about Tara and Gran told me she had woken up around 12 and after a quick lunch had driven herself home. Apparently she had been unusually quiet and I was glad I had asked Lafayette to check on her.

After all the food and dishes had been cleared away I headed towards the bathroom to give myself a bath before remembering my missing bag. I knew I would have to call Fangtasia eventually to try and recover my bag and coat. I couldn't sneak around forever without a license, and I needed my house keys back so I could stop using the spare. I was also worried about having my personal items being in the hands of someone like Eric. For all I know he had made copies of all of my keys.

After a couple minutes of contemplation in the hall I decided I had to bite the bullet and phone Fangtasia and get it over with. Before I could chicken out too much I grabbed the phone and punched in the number from the phone book I still had open. Listening to the dial tone I got increasingly nervous. I hadn't thought to phone earlier and now that it was dark there was a god chance I could get a vampire on the phone. I had a sudden fear that I would have to talk to the bar man from last night. He had left me jumpy and nervous, especially after I figured out he had been trying to glamour me while I asked him questions.

I heard a bored voice answer the phone, "Welcome to Fangtasia; the bar with a bite." I sighed in relief that it wasn't the vampire bar man but quickly froze again recognizing the faint American accent. "Speak human. Do not waste my time listening to you breathe."

My heart was in my throat. It was Pam. I was tempted to hang up but quickly reminded myself that if anyone was going to have my bag it would be her or Eric. After a few nervous breaths – which she probably heard – I finally spoke.

"Hi Pam, uhh…it's Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse – from last night?"

Her tone became a purr, "Sookie…to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? You don't appear to have forgotten your name…"

"Oh…well I seemed to have misplaced my bag yesterday when I was being manhandled through the bar. Have you seen it?"

"Manhandled? Oh you mean swept off your feet by a handsome vampire?"

"If being swept off my feet involves violence and threatening my friend he obviously needs to take a lesson." I snapped back earning myself a laugh.

"Ohh I do love a feisty woman. I hope I didn't frighten your friend too much she did look rather tasty sprawled beneath me…and I didn't even get a bite."

"I don't think she will want to see you or any other vampire for a while." I snapped angry at her seemly nonchalant attitude towards her treatment of Tara. "So do you have my bag or not?" I repeated, too tired to play her game.

"It may be around her somewhere…perhaps you should help me find it…"

I quickly retorted, "I can't. The bag has my license in it remember. I can't drive to Fangtasia without it." I hoped she wouldn't force the issues and make me come to Fangtasia. I'm not sure I would be able to escape for a second time.

"You're no fun." She said and I swear I could hear her pout. Her tone then changed to a more serious one. "No matter, Eric currently has your things. He will be visiting you tonight to return them to you."

"There's not need for him to personally deliver them" I squeaked out, suddenly very nervous. I quickly peeked out the window, almost expecting him to be standing outside ready to knock on the door. I knew a personal house call from him wouldn't mean good things and this was confirmed my Pam only moments later,

"He has a business proposition for you, one that I suggest you to carefully. He is not one to be lightly denied and I will tell you now that he will be a generous and fair employer. Be seeing you Miss Stackhouse" she finished, hanging up on me before I could ask her what she was going on about. Now I was really worried. I didn't realize he would come after me so soon.

I went to make my bath to try and ease the tension of Eric's impending visit but didn't spend as long as I would have liked, paranoid he would appear at anytime and catch me naked. I decided to change into my pajama's not wanting to get dressed up for him when he was going to be intruding on my personal life. I gave Gran a hug goodnight and left her to read in her room, not telling her of our potential visitor.

I stayed in the lounge to read one of my new trashy romance books I had gotten from the library. From here I was closest to the front door and hopefully wouldn't be surprised by his unexpected arrival. After a while I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and there was still no sign of Eric. I lay down on the couch and decided to rest my eyes for a while. If I had to wait for him to visit I was damn well going to fit in a nap. I was asleep within seconds. Only to be jolted awake again suddenly. I sat up with confused for a second as to why I was on the couch before remembering I was waiting for Eric. Looking at the clock I realized that I had actually been asleep for a couple of hours and it was now close to midnight. I got up started towards my bedroom guessing that Pam must have gotten it wrong. I'm sure if Eric had wanted to talk to me he would have come earlier and even though I was asleep I would have heard the knock on the door. I was a light sleeper.

I turned off all the lights downstairs before making my way up to my room. I crawled into bed and snuggled down next to Tina who had followed my upstairs. I went to turn off the bedside light when something caught my eye. It was a flash of movement outside my window, where I hadn't pulled the curtains fully closed leaving a slight gap. I felt myself stiffen in fear, my mind replaying every scary movie I had ever seen but after a few minutes of staring out at the darkness I began to feel myself calm. _It was probably such a bird or something _I told myself, _don't be silly!_ I went to turn of the light again when I then heard a small tapping noise on the glass. My heart speed up and next to me Tina stiffened and started to hiss in the direction of the window. I got up on shaky legs and crept towards the windows. With a burst of courage I reached out and pulled open the curtains to reveal Eric; clad in black, wearing a smirk and hovering in mid air outside my 2nd story window.

"Surprise" he said with a fangy smile.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter wasn't more exciting. The next few should get more interesting as Bill will be making an appearance soon…then the shit really hits the fan :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – Wow this story just reached over 100 followers. I am truly blown away, thankyou! _

_I wanted to update earlier but couldn't get what was in my head down on paper right. I've rewritten so many parts trying to get things sounding right and I'm still not 100% happy but I want to move on with the story so here it is. I hope my version of Eric reads okay. I'm trying to find that balance between flirty, funny and also kinda scary and intimidating._

_I have no Beta so I apologize for any errors in my writing. Anyway hope you enjoy :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Previously:_

_I turned off all the lights downstairs before making my way up to my room. I crawled into bed and snuggled down next to Tina who had followed my upstairs. I went to turn off the bedside light when something caught my eye. It was a flash of movement outside my window, where I hadn't pulled the curtains fully closed leaving a slight gap. I felt myself stiffen in fear, my mind replaying every scary movie I had ever seen but after a few minutes of staring out at the darkness I began to feel myself calm. It was probably such a bird or something I told myself, don't be silly! I went to turn of the light again when I then heard a small tapping noise on the glass. My heart speed up and next to me Tina stiffened and started to hiss in the direction of the window. I got up on shaky legs and crept towards the windows. With a burst of courage I reached out and pulled open the curtains to reveal Eric; clad in black, wearing a smirk and hovering in mid air outside my 2nd story window._

"_Surprise" he said with a fangy smile._

Now:

I stood there stunned with my mouth hanging open in probably a very undignified way. He could fly?

"You can fly?" I murmured almost to myself since the window was still closed. He seemed to hear me well enough and his smile widened at my response.

"I can fly," he repeated back at me with a smug expression. I quickly snapped out of my shock and opened the window a crack to be able to hear him better.

"What are you doing outside my window in the middle of the night?" I hissed at him, trying to keep my voice down as to not wake Gran.

He hovered closer to the window making me take a quick step back, wary at what he might do. He looked amused at my response but made no move to get closer.

"I am returning your things." He said in a slow tone, stating the obvious and I realized he had been holding my bag and coat in his left hand the whole time. Something I had missed completely too shocked at his ability to fly.

"Pam called to tell me you would be expecting me." he continued, "and this room was the only one with light still coming from it."

"I was expecting you at a more reasonable hour" I huffed back.

I apologize," he said graciously but not sounding at all sorry. He eyed my pajama-clad body and it made me self-conscious realizing I was only wearing an old baggy t-shirt that used to belong to Jason, my legs in full view. I had a strong urge to grab my robe and cover myself more but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making me feel uncomfortable in my own home so I stood my ground and stared right back. He was truly striking in his outfit that was very similar to what I had seen him wear last night. He was practically exuding sexy bad boy vibes in black jeans and a black tank covered with a leather jacket. His hair hung loose around his face and had me wanting to run my fingers through it. _Focus!_ I told myself quickly shaking the thoughts from my head getting back to our conversation.

"So, are you gonna give me back my things?" I asked him when he had made no move to hand them back to me. The outside air was making me chilled and I desperately wanted to just go to bed.

He ignored my question and asked instead in a very chivalrous tone, "May I come in?"

I was surprised he even bothered to ask. He seemed like the type to just go where it pleased him. I must have looked confused at him asking.

"Vampires require an invitation to enter a morals home," he explained.

"They do?"

"Yes. Can we please hurry this up I have more to speak to you about and if you are going to be this slow about everything it will take all night." Obviously patience wasn't one of his virtues.

I felt myself getting mad at his condescending tone. He had come to my home and was now bossing me around and treating me like a child who asked too many questions. How was I expected to know these things?

I also realized how surreal my current situation was. I was having a conversation in my pajamas with a vampire who was currently hovering outside my window. The same vampire who had me scared witless only 24 hours earlier. Why was I not screaming and running?

"So you can't get in without my permission", I said again, still not believing that I could prevent someone as powerful as him from entering my home, just by not saying a few meaningless words.

"Yes." He actually growled at me and I was tempted to just close the curtains, go back to bed and pretend he didn't exist but I had a feeling he wouldn't take the rejection well. He was still holding my bag hostage and I had a feeling he wouldn't give up on me so easily. I swallowed my apprehension and hoped I wasn't masking a big mistake.

"Mr Northman…won't you please come in?" I said a little skeptical that it would work.

He immediately moved to the windows and opened them fully, wasting no time before climbing through my window. I was surprised at how agile he made it look and how quickly he maneuvered himself into an upright position. It was only once he had brought himself up to his 6'3 height did I realize I was alone in my bedroom with a very dangerous and very sexy looking vampire looming over me. I found myself unconsciously taking a step back from him suddenly very nervous by what he might do. What was I thinking? Letting his into my house? He had wanted to lock me away yesterday for his own personal use and I had just given him the perfect opportunity to kidnap me. I swallowed nervously as he looked down on me with hunger in his eyes before turning and placing my bag down next to my bed.

"What if I want you to leave?" I asked him quickly causing him to pause for a second before he looked over at me, the expression of a predator taking over his face. He took one slow step towards me and I took one a quick on backwards to maintain the distance between us somewhat.

"Isn't it a bit late to be thinking of such things?" he said in a low voice that sent tremors through my body. My heart began to pump a little faster in response to my growing fear. He took another slow step effectively backing me into the corner of my room. He bent down to drag the tip of his nose up the side of my neck. My heart rate increased at the stimuli and I froze as he breathed in my scent. _Was he going to bite me?_

"Do I frighten you?" He asked in a voice that was a mere whisper against my ear and had me shuddering in response, although not all entirely from fear.

"Yes" I said truthfully, though there was a part of me that was more aroused that scared by his actions, despite everything. Not that I would ever admit that to him.

He chuckled lightly pulling away, "You have nothing to fear from me tonight. If I had come to kidnap you I would have done so the moment you invited me into your home." He took a step back as he spoke to reassure me of his supposedly good intentions and I leaned against the wall trying to get my heartbeat to slow again.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked getting back on track.

"I want you to work for me" he said bluntly, straight to the point.

"What? Why?" I was a little shocked at the proposal, "I'm just a waitress."

"Don't pretend you don't know why. Telepathy is a rare gift and one that makes you a valuable asset to my area."

"Your area?"

"I am the Vampire Sheriff of area 5, Louisiana."

"Sheriff?" I felt myself suppressing a giggle at the title._ I mean come on! Was this Robin Hood or something?_

"Yes, It is my job to oversee the vampires who live in my area and ensure they do not cause trouble. There is also a monarch who rules over each state. But in my area I am the law." He sounded firm and dominating and I reminded myself not to get in his bad books.

"You guys have Kings and Queens?" I asked disbelievingly. The whole thing sounded so medieval.

"We do, our governmental system hasn't evolved as fast as humans."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked a little taken aback by his sudden sharing of information that wasn't exactly public knowledge.

"You will need to be knowledgeable of these things while you are working for me."

"I didn't agree to work for you" I exclaimed hotly annoyed at his presumption.

"I didn't ask if _you_ wanted to work for me." Oh shoot, the scary vampire was back. His voice had taken on an edge that had been absent from our banter earlier. He was the type of man not to be denied and I was beginning to realize the severity of my situation. _A valuable asset_ he had called me.

"You can't force me to work for you!" I tried to inject confidence into my words and show him I wasn't going to let him walk all over me but a cold feeling in my gut told me that was exactly what was going to happen.

His blue eyes flashed with the challenge as he replied in a confident tone, "I believe I can, quite easily… Now tell me, how is that friend we met the other night? Pam is eager to meet her again and have a little fun…or maybe I could drop in to introduce myself to your grandmother…" I felt a surge of anger at his threats to my loved ones, granting him power over me for the second time in 24 hours. But the anger quickly diminished into a sense helplessness and overwhelming frustration at my lack of options. There wasn't really anyway to fight him in this.

He watched with a smile as I processed his words, as my anger melting into frustration and finally defeat. He knew exactly how it was going to play out and was enjoying watching me cave into his demands like I had the night before. Why had I let him in? This was exactly what I deserve for trusting him again.

I balled my hands into fists to resist the urge to slap the smug expression off his face, swallowing my anger and admitting defeat, "What would the job entail?" Might as well be prepared for what he had planned.

"You would be required to work a few nights every month scanning my bar the way you did yesterday and inform me of any potential threats or situations so I may deal with them. You will also be on call to me for any other business related needs."

"On call? But I have already have a job and I need the money I earn there!"

He scoffed, "Do not worry, you will be paid well for your services. Far more that the pathetic chicken scratch you earn at that bar."

"You'll pay me?" I don't know why I was so surprised. Maybe it was the fact he was threatening me into the job in the first place.

He looked insulted at my question, "Of course. I pay all my employees. It is all laid in the contact I will need you to sign." He reached into his leather jacket and removed a folded stack of papers and a pen.

"You brought it with you?"

"Of course. I knew you would accept my offer", he said cockily as he made his way over to me holding out the papers. "Read through these and then sign. Try not to take all night." With that he moved back to lean against the wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, looking like he had been carved from stone. His chest lay still; the lack of movement usually caused by air entering the lungs absent. It was unnerving but I found it strangely fascinating that he could exist at all. Vampires were supposed to be myths, magical beings with supernatural powers that could never be real. But now there was proof, standing right in front of me. I took the moment to study him without the pressure of his intense gaze. I couldn't help but appreciate the way his tank top molded itself to his body and how his leather jacket had strained across his biceps with his arms folded across his chest. The black of his clothing accentuated his pale skin and the glow that came from his skin felt more pronounced in the small space of my room, making him look perfectly inhumanly beautiful.

I also noticed a strange pendant he wore on a simple cord around his neck. It was shaped a little an old arrowhead and I wondered what significance it had for him. He didn't seem the type to accessorize unnecessarily. I realized I had been gawking at him to quite a while when his voice smoothly cut through my thoughts,

"Haven't you ever been told it's rude to stare?" One of his piercing blue eyes had opened a crack to look at me and I blushed in response.

"Not that I mind being the object of your attentions", he continued with a wink, pushing himself off the wall so that I may admire him better,

I found myself suddenly very interested in the contract in my hands, avoiding his gaze with single-minded determination. He was not one for letting things go however and I felt him move closer to me recapturing my attention.

"Saw anything you liked?" he asked playfully and I found myself looking into his deep blue eyes, saying the first thing that cam to my mind.

"I like your pendant. It looks old" he seemed a little taken aback by my answer but recovered quickly.

"That's because it is. A gift I received almost 700 years ago." His eyes got a far away look in them and I wondered what he was thinking of. His hand came up to rub the pendant between his long fingers in an almost unconscious gesture before moving it to rest inside his top hidden from view.

_700 years ago! Holy cow…_ I couldn't even imagine that amount of time. Who ever gave it to him must have meant something special for him to keep it so long.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked him suddenly my curiosity getting the better of me, "if its not too rude to ask!" I added quickly

He chucked at my question before answering, "I am something a little over 1000 human years old."

"Holy shit" I gaped at him. How could he possibly be that old? He physically only looked to be in his late twenties.

"I heard you used to be a Viking…before" I said wanting to confirm what Lafayette had told me earlier that day.

He quirked an eyebrow "You are a curious breather…yes I was a Viking. But now I believe you may be stalling. Read the contract before I decide it is to much trouble and decide that kidnapping you would be easier." Although his tone held the same intimidating aspect as before I didn't feel the same fear from his threat. He had already given me his word that he didn't want to kidnap me and if he had he would have done it by now.

I looked down at the papers in my hands and started to read. It looked pretty much like the contract I had had to sign when I first started at Merlotte's but after a few paragraphs I found the words blurring together as my eyes went heavy. Without warning a huge yawn threatened to split my face in half and embarrassed I struggled to cover it. I looked over at my bed in longing. The time had crept past and it was now nearly 1.30am.

"I believe this would be best discussed another night." Eric said as I struggled with another yawn. "It appears I have worn you out, although not in the way I would have like." He smirked as I went red at his words.

"Come to Fangasia tomorrow night and I will debrief you. Read through the contract tomorrow and sign it when you arrive."

I swallowed nervously. I really didn't want to go back there but I didn't want him coming back to Bon Temps again for a personal house call. Especially when Gran was sleeping just downstairs. I nodded in confirmation but he wasn't satisfied.

"I will be expecting you so don't think you can avoid out meeting, you will not like it if I have to search you out…" His eyes bored into me and this time I knew the warning was very real.

"I will be there," I confirmed and his intense gaze lessened slightly. "Do I have your word I will be allowed to return home?"

"I will allow you to leave Fangtasia unharmed," he promised and I felt my fears subside somewhat. I hoped I could trust him but it wasn't like I had much choice.

He moved towards the still open window, looking over his shoulder as he prepared to climb out.

"Goodnight Ms Stackhouse." he said before disappearing into the night. I walked to the windows and peering into the darkness almost expecting him to still be there but the night sky was empty. With a huge sigh of relief I closed the windows and drew the curtains fully closed before climbing into bed. I put the contract papers on my bedside table and finally shut off the lamp plunging my room into darkness.

I dreamt of Eric that night.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all the people who have reviewed previous chapters <em>_ It really makes my day!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! I wrote a one shot Christmas story for True Blood (based after the s7 finale) so if you are interested you can find it on my profile _

_Sorry for the longer update wait but got caught up doing family things for xmas. I'm hoping to progress the story along faster soon to try and get to the good stuff so hang in there. This chapter has some lemons (sort of). My first try writing lemons, so any feedback or opinions are appreciated. Thankyou and enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Previously:_

"_I will be there," I confirmed and his intense gaze lessened slightly. "Do I have your word I will be allowed to return home?"_

"_I will allow you to leave Fangtasia unharmed," he promised and I felt my fears subside somewhat. I hoped I could trust him but it wasn't like I had much choice._

_He moved towards the still open window, looking over his shoulder as he prepared to climb out. _

"_Goodnight Ms Stackhouse." he said before disappearing into the night. I walked to the windows and peering into the darkness almost expecting him to still be there but the night sky was empty. With a huge sigh of relief I closed the windows and drew the curtains fully closed before climbing into bed. I put the contract papers on my bedside table and finally shut off the lamp plunging my room into darkness._

_I dreamt of Eric that night._

Now:

Eric loomed over me, as I stood flush against a bare concrete wall. His large hands came to rest on either side of my body effectively trapping me where I was, completely at his mercy. The contract we had been reading through only moments before lay forgotten on the edge of his desk as we both engaged in a stare off that was quickly turning heated.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked me in a low tone his voice like velvet on my ears. I couldn't even remember what we had been discussing.

"What?" I said a little distantly. My mind was currently engaged admiring the planes of his face, and the curl of his lips.

He chuckled at my confused response as he leaned down to rub my neck with the tip of his nose; inhaling my scent, my arousal.

His lips followed soon after, trailing light kisses from the base of my neck up to ear, his tongue flicking out suddenly to flick my earlobe making me jump and gasp at the feelings it sent through my body.

"You asked me why I haven't got anything hanging on the walls," he said as his body inched closer to mine. "It is so I can do this."

With that he pushed his body flush against mine and I gasped suddenly at the feeling of his very large and very apparent arousal against my hips.

"Why is it" I started a bit breathless before my voice gained some strength, "that everytime I see you we end up in this position?"

"You need only ask if you wish to change positions" he said playfully and in the blink of an eye we were in his large leather office chair, me straddling his lap. I blushed at the very compromising position and trying to wriggle free from his lap, only succeeding in rubbing myself against him and causing a low growl start in Eric's chest.

"Ohh do that again," he said clearly enjoying my struggle as he clamped down on the tops of my thighs pushing me harder against him. I froze my movements but found myself trying to stop my body from reciprocating. Our faces were inches apart and I could see the light stubble that flecked his jaw. His full mouth was pulled on up in a sexy smirk that had me wanting to lean in and kiss him and his eyes smoldered from under his blonde eyebrows making me feel like I was going to spontaneously combust. I felt myself aching to respond but managed to retain some of my sanity.

"We can't do this. I don't want this…" I said without much conviction.

"Oh but we can do this…very easily. And it is clear you want it, I can smell that you want this…"

It felt as though my whole body went red at his words and then the distance between out faces disappeared and we were kissing, hard and passionate. I pulled away gasping for breath to see his fangs on full display, his expression looking half animal.

"This is just the beginning Sookie," he growled out before striking into my neck.

I jolted awake with a start my hand instantly flying to my neck to check for any marks but the skin was smooth and unmarked under my fingers. I was in my bed in the same position I had fallen asleep after Eric's midnight visit. It had all been a dream. A very vivid, very sexy dream. I couldn't even remember the last time I had felt so aroused and it made me angry that my subconscious had decided to torture me with dreams of a man who had threatened my family and blackmailed me into working for him. Surely I could have better taste in men!

I quickly get out of bed and head into the bathroom to have a shower, making it slightly colder than I would usually prefer. I tried to scrub away the images in my head of Eric and his lips and what he could do with them. Even if it was just a dream my imagination had been very busy. Heading back into my room I catch sight of the contract paper on my bedside table and that had reality crashing around me again and I immediately felt nerves clawing at me at the thought of going back to Fangtasia and seeing Eric again. I don't think I could look him in the face anymore after _that_ dream.

I decided that some sunbathing would get my mind off it and hopefully de-stress me a bit so I changed into my white bikini with a yellow pullover dress before heading downstairs to greet Gran, taking the contract with me to read over after breakfast. I was glad it was my day off so I didn't have to face Sam or Tara for at least another day. Heaven knows how they would react when I told them of my new job with Eric. Sam would probably see it as a betrayal and Tara would think I was absolutely crazy. I would have to agree with her there. I had no idea how my life had gotten so messed up in the space of 2 days.

I start looking through the contract after a quick breakfast of toast and a banana. This time I read it with careful attention as I had a feeling that Eric would be the type to slip in loopholes that could get me into more trouble if I didn't read carefully before signing. It didn't help that everything was worded in legal jargon so I had to pretty much read every sentence 3 times before it started to make sense. Why couldn't people just write out these things using normal words and get straight to the point.

The first page was similar to the standard employee contract I had signed when I first started working for Sam. It set out that I would in fact be working at least 4 times a month at Fangtasia, one shift per week which could be chosen by Eric and could be subject to change. I would also be on call to Eric anytime he wanted me for other 'business related needs'. I felt my anger rising as I continued reading, one clause was specifically about my 'ability' stating I had to agree that I would not reveal said ability to anyone, especially another vampire unless given leave to do so by Eric. How dare he try and control what I share about myself with others! Not that it was something I willing tell other people without good reason. He had already roped me into working for him but I would be damned if I was going to sign my life away without a fight. I retrieved a pen and started making notes and changes on the contract.

My new job did however have some perks that had me feeling slightly less desolate about the whole affair. To start with I would be receiving nice big paychecks each month. I would be getting $500 each night I spent at Fangtasia scanning the bar and $200 an hour when on call, earning overtime if made to work weekends or holidays. He hadn't been kidding about paying me well! I would be earning far more than I would make at Merlotte's, which might mean me and Gran could stop worrying about money for once. I never thought that he would be so generous to me after practically threatening me into the job. I remembered Pam's words to me last night about Eric being good employer and wondered if this was what she meant.

The contract went on to say I would be compensated for any travel related costs and I would also be covered by Fangtasia's healthcare plan.

The last clause on the contract outlined that by signing the contract I was entering into a secrecy agreement, where I could tell no one about what I witnessed or learnt while on the job. It made sense but I wondered with some trepidation what I might be expected to do that would require absolute secrecy.

My brain felt like complete mush when I finally read through it all and the sun was calling to me so I shoved the contract into my bag before making my way outside to enjoy some well deserved sunbathing. It was my biggest vice and never failed to make me feel better. I think it was just the feel of the sun on my skin, warming my body and chasing away all my problems.

Gran was gardening in the front yard so we kept each other company until our rumbling stomachs interrupted the silence and had us going in for lunch. During my tanning session I had found my mind drifting to Jason and I felt incredibly guilty at forgetting him. My own drama with the vampires had completely sidetracked me from the real problem that was my brother being framed for the murder of one of my co-workers. I hadn't even talked to him since his arrest and I could only imagine the panic and grief he would be experiencing. I decided that this afternoon would as good a time as any to visit him.

I brought up my idea over lunch. "Gran, I think I should visit Jason this afternoon. He's been in there 3 days now and I want to see that he's doing okay…"

She nodded in agreement, "I'll come with you dear, and I'll pack him up some of my fresh baked pie's. Heaven knows what they have been feeding him in that place!"

I also planned to try and get more information out of Jason, even if I had to enter his mind to do so. The trick would be convincing him to let me.

o o o o

Gran and me were both let into the holding cell area after a lot of grumbling from Andy. He had been adamant that we weren't allowed to see Jason but after a few stern words from Gran he caved. I could still however hear his distrustful thoughts about what we might talk to Jason about and sent us both a suspicious look before he left. It seemed he was still set on Jason being the murder, not even taking into account that Jason wouldn't be smart enough or motivated enough to have planned and gotten away with any of it.

Everyone else in the department didn't even think it was very likely that my brother was the killer but for lack of a better suspect they had decided Jason was best behind bars. I wanted to scream at them, sitting around doing nothing instead of going out and actually finding out whom the real killer was. Instead that job had fallen to me and had only dropped me in a heap of trouble of my own so far.

Jason looked very different from the carefree brother I used to have only a few weeks ago. It had only been 3 days since they had taken him away from Dawn's apartment but it taken its toll. Dark circles were apparent under his eyes from sleepless nights, his blonde hair was disheveled and his face was rough with stubble. His usual confidence had evaporated and he was slumped over on the simple cot inside the cell I felt my heart breaking at his desolate expression and heard Gran give a small gasp when she took in the sight of her only grandson. He looked up at the noise and I saw his face light up ever so slightly at the sight of us before it was replaced by shame, guilt and embarrassment.

"Jason…" I said softly, "how are you?"

"How do you think?" he answered me bitterly. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he was suffering.

"I'm sorry…" I started to say, trying to apologize for taking so long to visit him.

"Your sorry? Dawn's _dead_ and they think I killed her and all you can think to say is your sorry?" Jason almost shouted at me deflecting his anger and frustration at his current situation at me. His voice had gone cold but I could hear the heartbreak behind it. Although Dawn and Jason had always had a casual relationship it was clear that Jason harbored some strong feelings towards her.

Gran cut in with a stern voice, "Jason! Don't speak to your sister like that. She is trying to help you out of this mess and is underserving of your anger."

Her voice then softened, "are they treating you okay? I brought you some home cooking to keep your spirits up."

Jason's head that had been hung in shame at Grans chastisement whipped up at the promise of food. Gran passed the container through the bars into Jason's eager hands. He started eating his way through it almost immediately.

"I'm going to let you two sort out your differences while I give that Andy Bellefleur a piece of my mind about how he's been treating you. You look terrible!" Gran said before disappeared out into the office area before we had a chance to reply. I did not envy the telling off Andy was about to receive that was for sure.

"I'm sorry…" Jason echoed back to me after a few moments of silence and I smiled at him reassuringly.

"No it's fine. I would be frustrated as well if I was trapped in here. I want to let you know that I really am trying to help find out who did this to Dawn and Maudette."

"How? No offence but how are _you_ going to find a killer in Bon Temp?"

Jason could be really dense sometimes but I waited a second until I saw the understanding flare up in his eyes and an apprehensive look cross his face. He had never been fully comfortable around me because of my gift and I never talked about it knowing it made him, like most people, uncomfortable. I think he usually liked to pretend there was nothing wrong with me and I never gave him cause to think otherwise.

"I have to ask you Jason…about that night, I need to know what happened."

He looked a me wide eyed and I could feel the indignation bubbling to the surface, "like hell I'm gonna let you into my head. You're my sister, don't you trust me?" I could feel his mind closing up to me and I knew I needed him to allow me access. I wouldn't force myself into his memories. I felt horrible for having to ask to pry into my brother's head but I needed answers and this was the fastest way.

"I'm doing this for you Jason. I need to know what really happened and I might notice something you overlooked. I need you to trust me…"

"Shouldn't you be prying in other peoples heads? You know I didn't do it so you're wasting your time here!"

I felt my control over my anger snap. "You think I haven't been doing that already? I have been looking for the killer for the past 2 days with no results. I even went to a vampire bar to try and clear your name!"

"Why the hell would you go to vamp bar? Are you nuts?"

"Because my stupid ass brother doesn't know when to keep it in his pants and manages to have sex with the only two women in Bon Temps who have been with a vampire, hours before they were murdered!"

We both feel silent again and I felt my brother surprise at my sudden scolding of him. He looked down at the half eaten piece of baking in his hands and mumbled in a quiet voice, "no need to shout"

"That's the only way I know things will get through that thick skull of yours." I shouted at him. It actually felt nice to vent all the anger and frustration I had been feeling.

I watched as my brother considered what I was asking and just when I was thinking he would outright refuse he looked up at me.

"Okay, you can look in my head, but I'm telling you now that I didn't mean all the things I said. Please just remember that and don't judge me"

"Thankyou Jason, for trusting me."

"So how do we do this? Where should I start?"

"Start with Dawn" I said softly, "think of when you last saw her – minus the sex please - and then just think of what happened up until you found me with her body…" I trailed off when my brother flinched. Then his face then resolved into one of concentration and he closed his eyes. I opened my mind to his and let myself be drawn into his memories.

_I was standing in Dawn's apartment, behind her door waiting for her to return from work. I watch eagerly as she walks through the door of her bedroom to discover the bed I had been tied too empty, the restraints broken. I lunged at her, pinning her to the bed playfully as she screams; first in shock and then in excitement when she recognizes me. I kiss her forcefully and then begin to…_

I pull out of Jason's head with a start.

"Jason! Less details! Keep it PG please…" I yell at him trying to block the very explict images of Dawn coming from my brothers mind. It was strange to see things in his perspective, they felt too real and I didn't want to experience anything like what he had been remembering as my brother.

"Sorry" he says awkwardly, turning red at the thought of what he had just shown me, "I got a bit caught up in the memory…"

"Maybe just tell me what happened…" I say, hoping that if he has to talk about that night it might prevent his imagination from running away with itself.

"Okay, well before we…errr…you know…I found some fang marks on her inner thigh and so I asked her about them yah know" skimming his memories he seemed to shout at her more than ask but I nodded along with him to keep him talking.

"Well she got all defensive and I we got into a fight about vampires and she kicked me out. I went home. End of story." Wow my brother really knew how to tell a story. There was clearly more to it than that so I let myself once again get sucked into my brothers memories of that night.

'_What the fuck are these' I say to Dawn when I see 2 old looking puncture marks on Dawn's inner thigh, 'are these bite marks?'_

'_So what if they are?' Dawn shoots back defensively before trying to continue what we had started. I pull back in disgust. _

'_Are you going out fucking vamp's now?'_

'_Yeah, so what? I wanted to give it a try."_

'_And you let the fanger bite you? What's wrong with you? Aren't human men good enough for you?'_

'_You know what Jason Stackhouse. Fuck you. He was the best sex I ever had and I don't regret letting him bite me'_

'_You told me I was the best you ever had' Dawn laughs in my face._

'_Oh you have nothing on this guy…tall, blonde and knew how to use his fingers…and mouth" she was provoking me and it was working._

'_Well maybe if he was the best you ever had you should go be his blood hore. I certainly don't want no vampire leftovers'_

_This had Dawn leaping off the bed and reaching into her purse, drawing a gun. She waved it in my face while screaming at me to get out. I grab up my clothes from the floor and hightailed my way out of there as she shouted obscenities after me._

'_BITCH!' I shout as the door is slammed in my face. I see the neighbor poke her head out the front door to take me in, wearing only my boxers and holding the rest of my clothes in my arms. I shoot her a glare before walking to my truck and driving home._

I skim through the rest of the night to see if I can notice something in Jason's memories that he disregarded. Jason ended up driving straight home and staying there for the rest of the night drinking himself into unconsciousness, angry and upset about being compared sexually to a vampire – and coming in second. He did drunkenly call Rene at some point in the night to complain about Dawn and tell him the whole story but Rene was quick to point out that if the bite marks bothered him that much than he obviously cared more about Dawn that he realized and if he was serious about wining her back he would have to suck it up and apologize. My brother thought it a stupid idea at the time but waking up the next day he decided to take his advice and so went to buy flowers and prepare an apology. He had then arrived at her house in time to hear me scream before running in to see her dead.

I pulled up my shields to block my brother's thoughts once I gleaned all I could from that night. His memories hadn't given me much I wouldn't have been able to figure out for myself and nothing seemed too strange. Jason had been kicked out of plenty of girls houses and I already knew Dawn had a gun for her own protection, not that it seemed to help her which had me thinking that it must be someone she knows well enough to let into her house and let her guard down around. That was the best lead I had so far.

"So what now?" Jason interrupts my thoughts, clearly awkward with what I might have seen.

"Now I find who is responsible and get you out of here" I said strongly not letting any of my trepidation at my task leak into my voice. I knew Jason needed something to hold onto while he was stuck in here and judging from the small smile on his face it must have worked.

I contemplated my next move, unsure how to proceed in catching a murderer. What had I gotten myself into?


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – Sorry I took a little longer on this chapter that I expected. It just kept getting longer and I didn't know how to stop but hope you enjoy!_

_So I've had a few reviews about people missing Sookie's feistiness and wondering when she's going to starting fighting back. I just want to reassure that she won't let Eric walk all over for very much longer, and there will be glimpses of that in this chapter. The main reason Sookie has been so compliant so far is because I am trying to write her reactions realistically. Eric scares her to some degree. He is old and powerful and has shown her on more than one occasion that he is willing to use violence and threats to get what he wants. She has never had to deal with vampires before and is now suddenly in a situation that frightens her. In the book and show she had Bill who introduced her into the world of supernaturals so she had a chance to absorb it all before she met Eric. As their relationship develops she will begin to push his limits a bit more. I hope this gives you some insight into how I'm writing the character. _

_mindy781 pointed out that the amount Eric is paying Sookie might be too little and I have to say that I have no idea how much it should be. I live in NZ so I have no idea about America currency and what is considered a good amount of money._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Previously:_

"_So what now?" Jason interrupts my thoughts, clearly awkward with what I might have seen._

"_Now I find who is responsible and get you out of here" I said strongly not letting any of my trepidation at my task leak into my voice. I knew Jason needed something to hold onto while he was stuck in here and judging from the small smile on his face it must have worked._

_I contemplated my next move, unsure how to proceed in catching a murderer. What had I gotten myself into?_

Now:

I tried not to panic as I got out of my car and approached the front entrance to Fangtasia for the second time in 2 days. Even though it was still early, only just past 9pm, a large crowd had begun to form outside the building and I hesitated as I tried to decide whether I should just walk straight in or wait in line. Or maybe use the back door? Eric hadn't really told me anything before he had jumped out of my window, except to come to Fangtasia. Luckily Pam was on door duty again, dressed in another skintight and highly revealing spandex creation.

I had decided to dress in my own style for this meeting, wearing one of my nice patterned sundresses, not caring that I would stick out like a sore thumb. Tara's dress last time round had only left me feeling awkward and exposed and this time I needed something I felt comfortable in that didn't reveal so much skin. Heaven forbid I catch the attention of another possessive vampire!

I also wanted to be seen by Eric as a professional rather than some sexual object or valuable possession he could play around with. I had decided that this was the night I took back some control on my life and make the most of the situation I was in. I hoped Eric had been serious about being open for discussion about my contract – because I had a lot to say.

I approached Pam with more confidence than my previous encounter, knowing she would probably have some instructions for me from Eric. Her sharp gaze quickly zeroed in on me as I made my way across the parking making me straighten my back and pull on a mask of polite indifference. _I will not be intimidated by her tonight _I vowed to myself.

She took in my appearance like a cat eyeing up its prey, looking me over with renewed interest at my change in attire. I found it strange that I could hold such appeal for her when there were hundreds of fang-bangers around who were dressed far more provocatively and in many ways were far more attractive than I was be in my reserved floral sundress.

"My my, don't you just look mouthwatering tonight Sookie. I knew you would be back, you just couldn't say away could you?" Her fangs were out as she spoke which made it quite clear that floral sundresses were indeed appealing for her.

"You know why I'm here Pam" I say in an exasperated tone.

She huffs a little bit at my lack of playfulness. "Yes, yes. My master has summoned you and you came like a good little human." She smiled tauntingly but I refuse to be baited. She continued in a slightly more serious tone, "You made the right choice to accept his offer."

I scoffed at her, "What choice?" She smirked in response.

"Eric can be very persistent in getting what he wants when he finds something that interests him. You should be flattered he has focused his attentions on you."

"I don't want to be his interest. I don't want anything to do with him. He can focus his attentions elsewhere."

"Ahh, but that is precisely what makes you so very interesting Sookie, the very fact that you don't want his attention. You are most certainly something different…" She then starts studying me with closer attention like I'm under a microscope. Heck, she could probably see every pore on my face with her vampire vision.

"I should probably go inside" I motion to the door uncomfortable with her scrutiny and wanting to find Eric and get the whole contract business done.

"What's the rush?"

"Well isn't Eric expecting me?" My conversation had earned a few glares and curious looks from those first in line. I caught a few stray thoughts that were trying to guess at my relationship with Pam and Eric and why Pam was treating me so nicely. A few jealous minds pinned me as some sort of slut or self-important bitch that who was stupid enough to disrespect Eric by using his name instead of worshipping him as my 'master'. I wanted to gag at the thought of calling anyone my master and made a note to myself to bring up the issue with Eric.

"He can wait a bit longer…." Pam replied obviously wanting to avoid interacting with the desperate fang-bangers clamoring for her attention. Her phone begins to ring before I can protest and she pulls out a bright pink phone from seeming nowhere. I wondered where she had been keeping it, since her costume didn't exactly include pockets but decided that it probably wasn't anywhere decent.

She answered on the second ring with a terse 'Pam'. I couldn't hear the person on the other line but guessed that it must be Eric when she muttered a sullen 'yes master' and hung up.

"It appears he cannot wait a bit longer." She grumbles and I smile at her expression that looks similar to that of a scolded child. "You better run along and see him before he gets anymore impatient. He is in his office."

She lets me pass and I make my way through the bar quickly, getting a few curious glances at my less than gothic attire but I am soon slipping through the door near Eric's dais and into the hallway I had escaped down the other night. The door to Eric's office is closed and I took a couple of deep calming breaths before making my way towards it and raising my hand to knock.

"Come in." Eric's deep voice filtered through the door before I had a chance to actually bring my hand down onto the wood. The butterflies in my stomach increased at the sound of his voice but I kept my face impassive as I opened the door and made my way into his office. I took a moment to inspect the décor, since I hadn't really had the chance during my last visit. The room was quite big as offices went, the walls painted the same deep red colour as the bar but under better lighting they looked less tacky. Shelves lined the wall to my left holding assorted bar stock and a large leather sofa rested against the right-hand wall. Along the back wall was a large painting of a snow caped mountain range and I noticed a doorway in the right hand corner of the office.

A large desk dominated the middle of the room however, and it was there my attention was drawn. I had obviously been designed for Eric's large frame and did a good job at making him look imposing and powerful, not that he needed any help being either of those things. Eric himself was seated behind it in a large plush leather chair and was eyeing my dress with a strange expression on his face. I couldn't tell if he was amused by it or anything and I actually missed my telepathy. With most people, even if I wasn't intentionally reading their minds their feelings and intentions would bleed through to a certain degree. With Eric it was like going in blind. His mind was radio silence and it made be unbelievably nervous. I smoothed the fabric of my dress nervously as I made my way across the office to stop in the front of his oversized desk and returned his stare wondering if he ever wore anything other than black jeans and a black tank top. Maybe he had a whole wardrobe of exactly the same thing?

"Have you read and signed the contact?" he asked breaking me from my thoughts. He indicated I should take a seat in one of the two smaller leather seats that faced the desk, "Anything you wish to discuss?"

"I have a few changes." I said trying my best to sound professional and confident.

I sat in one of the guest chairs and as the leather settled around me I found my mind wander back to the dream I had had that morning. My eyes drifted to a bare section of wall and I blushed very slightly at the images my mind produced before I had a chance to lock down my imagination.

Eric noticed my blush and raised a blonde eyebrow at me, "Care to elaborate? I would love to know what 'changes' you would suggest that would make you turn such a delicious colour" he licks his lips and leans forward to rest his arms on the edge of his desk. I turn a shade darker under his gaze.

_Get a grip!_ I tell myself. I could not afford to be distracted by Eric and his flirting. He would eat me up and spit me out if I gave him half the chance. I remove the contact from my purse and pass it over to him. He reads through the clauses I had marked in vamp speed his eyebrows raised slightly at the amount of changes I had added.

"You have been busy…" he sounded amused.

"Did you really think I would sign my life away without atleast reading and making changes to the contract?"

He smiled, "Not at all. Please explain these changes and I will tell you if they are acceptable to me or not."

"That doesn't sound like much of a discussion"

"It's the best you're going to get." He impatiently indicated I should begin and I decided it would be best if I just jumped right in and voiced my biggest problems.

"Okay well first off, what is the deal with the whole part about me being your asset? And why do I need _your_ permission to leave the state?"

"I put you down as an asset because that is what you are. You are valuable and by claiming you as mine it is the best way I can protect you. You could easily become the target of other vampires because of your unique gift and smell. It is for these reasons I will not allow you to leave the state without my permission or without an escort for your own safety."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I felt my anger rise and gritted my teeth, digging my nails into the palms of my hands to try to dissipate some of my anger. It took me a few moments to calm myself enough until I was certain I could reply without yelling at him like a banshee.

"You do not own me Eric Northman. I agreed to be your employee not your _asset_." I hissed.

"You will be what ever I want you to be." he said with an intimidating stare but it would take more than a look to get me to back down.

"You already blackmailed me into working for you! What more could you want?!" My voice rose as my anger flared up once again.

He smirked as his voice became seductive, "I can think of many things I would want of you. Having you submit to me for a start…"

I felt my mouth drop open at his words, outraged.

"Don't you think of anything other than sex?" I ask him exasperated by his constant lewd remarks. "I can tell you right now that it is never going to happen. You would be the last person I would ever want to be with!"

"Are you quite finished?" he said in an infuriating tone that had me wanting to throttle him with his own hair. I remained silent in my chair refusing to be baited again by his condescending tone. It was bad enough that within 2 minutes of he walking into his office we had started fighting. I need to clear my head if I had a chance of negotiating any of the contract changes with Eric.

"Now before you started yelling at me I was going to explain what being my asset means. It is a way of claiming you as mine."

"But what does being yours mean?" I asked in a slightly calmer voice. I needed to know what I was getting myself into, even if I didn't like the sound of it.

"It is a vampire term that indicates you belong to me and no other vampire may lay claim on you unless I allow them. Essentially it means you are under my protection and if any other tries to take you from me or harm you in any way I am within my right to punish them accordingly." He sounded gleeful at the thought of dealing out punishment.

"I don't belong to anyone. Least of all you." I bite out heatedly.

He sighed in a strangely human action, "You are being difficult."

"Sorry if I don't like the idea of becoming your slave" I say sarcastically.

"You will be paid. This does not make you a slave. I mean to ensure you are well compensated for the services you provide. Any control I exert will be for your own good."

"Oh really? And I'm just supposed to let you run my life now?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am suggesting. It will be much easier if you just co-operate"

I felt my stubbornness come out in full force. "Well you can forget it. I am not signing a contract that gives you that much control over me."

"Then perhaps we should get back to the discussion on hand and come to some mutual agreement that suits both our interests. You will find that I can be quite accommodating… "

"Oh I'm sure you can be - when it suits you."

"Precisely" he flashes a cocky grin.

"If I agree…to be yours" I choke the word out, "is it really necessary to have me supervised?"

"Yes. I protect what is mine."

I began to despair at my apparent lack of negotiating skills. My life was quickly moving outside of my grasp.

"There is one other option," Eric offered.

"Yes?" I jumped at the chance but my hopes quickly diminished at his next words.

"You can agree to take some of my blood."

Wow, I had not been expecting that. "Your….your _blood_?!"

"Yes" he grinned at my disgusted expression

"But why?"

"When a human ingests a vampire's blood the vampire who gives the blood is able to sense that particular human's emotions and will be able to track them. If you agree to have some of my blood I will have no need to keep tabs on you because I will be able to sense your location at all times."

I shook my head, not even wanting to think about the implications of taking Eric's blood. "No. No way."

"I will not force you to take it. But that is your only other option."

I sighed defeated, "Okay, fine. I agree to the supervision. But only for trips outside of Bon Temps. You will not spy on my in my home."

He smirked but dipped his head in agreement. "You will be allowed your freedom within Bon Temps."

"My freedom? How generous." I splutter in disbelief at what he thought of as freedom.

"Trust me, I have given you a lot of slack in this contract. The very fact I am negotiating with you at all…"

"Oh really! Please tell me how threatening my family and friends to get me to work for you constitutes as slack?"

He disappeared out of his chair in that instant, reappearing in front of my chair so quickly I jumped. He leaned down placing his hands on the arm resting on wither side of me, caging me in as he spoke in a low and dangerous voice. "I would not need this contract to make you work for me Ms Stackhouse. I would not need to pay you or concede to your wishes. I could claim you as mine and no one would stop me. I would be within my right to take you from your home. You would be saying goodbye to your friends and family that you hold so dear."

I gulped at the sudden change in mood, looking up at him from my vulnerable position. "How can you think of treating people like that? Forcing them into servitude?"

"Oh you will find that many are quite willing. It always amazes me how human's long to be dominated."

"I am not one of them."

"I did not take you by force like I could have. I have allowed you to retain your life and remain in your home. What more could you want?"

"You could leave me alone."

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

I voiced my next request as Eric moved away from me to lean against the desk.

"I want atleast 24 hours warning on any on call work"

"No. You will need to come when summoned." Wow, some discussion…

"I am not a dog. You can't just click your finger and expect me to come running."

"That is exactly what I expect you to do. If I want you to work you will work."

"But I already have a job and I can't run off when at the drop of a hat during my shifts."

"Quit that job. I will be keeping you much busier and I am sure you will find the pay is significantly better."

"I can't do that. I like my job and Sam is a good friend."

"You like your job that involves delivering greasy food to inebriated customers?"

When he put it that way my job did kinda suck. The only reason I had kept at it so long was because Sam was such a great boss, understanding of my gift and never judging or getting angry at me. I was also someone he relied on and I didn't like the idea of letting him down, especially since I would be leaving him for a vampire boss. That would not go down well.

"Thought not" Eric took my silence as my answer, "fine you may keep your job with the shifter but you must tell him of your contract with me and any jobs I give you will become your priority. Understood?"

"Yes" I say after a few moments of deliberation, not entirely happy with the deal but realizing it was probably the best I would get if I wanted to keep my old life. I dreaded Sam's reaction when he found out.

"Anything else?"

"I want any human's we deal with to be handed over to the police." Eric's face went hard at this.

"No." he voice was unyielding.

"Yes." I wasn't going to back down from this one. "This is a deal breaker for me. What I hear will get a lot of people in trouble and I don't want people being killed or harmed because of me. Let them face human justice for their crimes."

"What makes you think your human laws will punish those who have wronged us? Wronged me?"

I could see the problem. Vampire hate crimes weren't exactly punished harshly by current human laws. Even killing a vampire didn't get you a murder charge, since most people just argued that they were already dead. But that didn't mean I was going to hand them over to vampires who would most likely kill them horribly.

He continued as if reading my mind, "We have ways of getting even with those that wrong us and not all of them involve death…"

"Couldn't you glamour them into handing themselves in and ensuring they never commit a crime again?" I didn't like suggesting altering people's minds but I also didn't like the idea of what Eric might constitute as punishment.

Eric narrowed his eyes at me but looked thoughtful. "If you can get them to confess to a human crime that can be convicted of I will agree to hand them over to the police, glamoured if necessary. However, if they have been discovered to have killed, drained, or attacked vampires I am within my right as Sheriff to punish them according to vampire laws."

I nod, knowing that was the best I was going to get from him. The rest of my concerns about the contract were quickly ironed out and Eric sent the changes to his lawyer to amend while I filled out the other standard employment forms, giving away my all my personal information with great reluctance.

When the amended contract came through and I looked over it again for any new loopholes or tricks that Eric might have slipped in, while he looked on amused.

"Don't you trust me?" he said it a wounded voice.

I scoffed at him, "Absolutely not."

"You will have to if this is going to work"

"Trust is earned. And you have a long way to go with that buddy"

"Buddy" he laughed at my choice in vocabulary. I ignored him and finished reading. Everything appeared to be in order but I hesitated before signing.

"Are you so sure this contract will protect me? I mean it's just a bit of paper and I don't want to end up drained and ditched." Sam's nightmare still lingered in my memory.

"I have already assured you that you have my protection. I take my business contracts seriously, even with humans and you are worth being kept safe. I will even make the claim official with the AVL"

"AVL?" I felt frustrated at my lack of vampire knowledge. I should have really done some research.

"American Vampire League, vampire government" he explained quickly, "If you are formalized as mine through them I will have their support and few vampires would want to go against them to take you. Although you will be seen as a prize to any who learns of your gifts" he looked pretty smug at having found me first but I was still trying to wrap my head around a vampire government, but thinking about it I had heard of it before through the vampire spokes person, Nan Flanagan.

"No one else has to learn of my gifts if I don't work for you. I could just disappear again into my small town."

"No, that is not an option for you anymore. You are mine."

"Possessive much?"

"Very. Now if that is all the questions you have please sign so we can move on. You have a full night ahead of you Ms Stackhouse."

I picked up the contract again and finally signed on the dotted line hoping it wouldn't turn out to be too much of a mistake. I folded away my copy of the signed contact as Eric filed away his own copy. He turned back to me.

"Give me your phone"

"What?"

"I need to put in mine and Pam's number so we will be able to get in contact with each other."

"Uhh, I don't have a phone…"

He looked a little surprised at my admission. "I thought these sorts of devices were popular among young people?"

"Yeah well I can't afford to have one. I just use the landline at home for all my calls. Not many people call me anyway." I felt embarrassed having to admit I was that poor.

"I will buy you one." He sat in front of his computer and started typing and clicking furiously around the screen.

"What! No, you don't need to do that. I can buy one with my new wages."

"No matter, I have already bought you one", he said looking back to me from the computer, "I will have my day man deliver it to you tomorrow."

"Already? You didn't have to…I will pay you back…"

"You will do no such thing. Consider it a perk of the job" he moved around the desk to stand in front of me. "Now it is time for you to meet the staff Ms Stackhouse. Come."

"Please, call me Sookie. Ms Stackhouse makes me feel so old"

"You could never be considered old when I am in the same room" I actually cracked a smile at that. It was so easy to forget he was atleast 40x my age.

"What do I call you? Mr Northman? Sir?"

"You may call me Eric. But I would not be upset if you were to call me _master_…"

"Eric it is." I said quickly as I followed him out the door.

o o o o

I was lead down the hallway to another room that was also painted red and was obviously meant for staff. The room was mostly empty except for the usual expected appliances and a table set up in the center, with a few uncomfortable chairs set up around it. I looked at Eric questionly.

"You start work immediately. I need you to read all of the employee's I have on tonight and report back any problems you find with any of them."

I should have been expecting it but I suddenly felt extremely nervous and guilty at the thought of looking into someone's head without their permission. I didn't like the thought of narking on people due to their thoughts, especially since they would be in some sense my co-workers. He noticed my hesitation in replying and looked down at me,

"Will that be a problem?"

"I uhh…no." I said with a weak smile before sitting in the seat he indicated.

"I have prepared a few questions that I will need you to ask each employee. Pam will be leading them in one at a time for you to meet."

I nodded and he handed me a sheet of paper with the questions on them. They sounded standard, thing like; did they like working for vampires, what they thought of Eric, why they took the job, etc.

Pam walked in when I had finished reading the sheet, leading an unhealthily thin blonde woman behind her. I recognized her from the last time I had been at Fangtasia, serving drinks and I remembered thinking how she had been the embodiment of a 'fang-banger'. She proved this when she saw Eric and called him 'master' in a sugary voice, trying her best to look appealing in her too short skirt and her too tight top. Eric ignored her attempts at flirting and ordered her to sit in the chair opposite mine so we were facing each other across the table. Up close I could see the numerous bite marks on her neck and the copious amounts of makeup she wore. I was sure that without it she would actually look prettier and much healthier.

Eric turned to me, "This is Ginger, our most…loyal employee"

He then turned to Ginger, "Ginger this is Sookie, she needs to ask you a few questions and you will answer them like a good little girl."

"Anything for you master", I wanted to gag at her response. How could she love being treated like this?

I looked at her and smiled in a friendly manner before reaching across the table for her hand. She pulled sharply away from me her voice going sharp, "don't touch me."

I look to Eric, "Touching helps me get a better read"

"Ginger you will allow Sookie to touch you while she asks her questions" he uses his no nonsense tone and I see Ginger tremor a little. I feel sorry for her but take her hand anyway and focus on the questions. Looking into her mind I feel a little strange, everything she thinks is a little foggy and sometimes her memories and thoughts came to me disjointed. I say as much to Eric when Ginger is lead away.

"She had been glamoured one to many times. If done to often it erodes the human mind."

"And you're okay with that? Turning her into a mindless zombie?"

"She chose this way of life and has an unfortunate habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." I shake my head at his casual dismissal of what was someone's life and felt unbelievably very glad of my unusual resistance to glamour.

o o o o

The rest of the employee's were brought in for me to question over the next half an hour. Many very confused as to why I reached out for their hands before asking them the questions and a couple kicked up a fuss but were quickly cowed by a glare from Pam or Eric. I yawned as the last person was lead away by Pam and looked at the clock to see that it was nearing midnight. Pam moved back into the room,

"Well? Please tell me their was a point to all that" she drawled as Eric looked at me expectantly.

"I think you will be happy to know that most of your employee's are trustworthy and like their jobs." I was glad I hadn't picked up on anything to serious because turning them in to Eric would have made me feel terrible and I was also glad that everyone seemed to think Eric was a good boss.

"Most?" Pam asked. I nodded but paused I looking at Eric pointedly, "will you respect our agreement?" Pam looked confused but Eric nodded.

"One of the waitresses I interviewed, Tanya I think, has been stealing from customers when they are too drunk to notice and she has also been skimming a little money off the top of each order she gets."

"Pam, bring her to me" Eric command cutting off my report. Pam speed from the room and I hoped I hadn't signed a person's death warrant. I sat in silence worrying until Pam returned tugging a struggling Tanya behind her. It appeared she had been glamoured to remain quiet but her eye shone with fear.

Eric approached her and Pam released her glamour, giving back Tanya her vocal cords, which she used to full capacity releasing a scream and trying to run before Eric grabbed her, clapping a hand over her mouth. He looked over at Pam looking exasperated.

She stared back defiantly, "What? Am I not allowed to have a bit of fun?"

Tanya continued to struggle in Eric's arms and he leaned in to whisper in her ear

"I would stop struggling and remain silent if I was you" Eric said in a low tone, not sounding angry but definitely annoyed. He captured her gaze with his own and she slackened under his influence her eyes going glassy. Eric removed his hands wiping the one that had covered her mouth on his jeans.

"Now Tanya, I have heard that you have been stealing from me and my customers. Is this true?"

"Yes." Tanya answered simply and I saw Eric's jaw clench slightly.

"That was not a very smart thing to do Tanya. How did you think you would get away with this?"

"I…I'm sorry…" she trembled a bit as Eric let his glamour slip a little so she could fully realize the situation she was in.

"Are you now? How sorry are you?"

"I will do anything, please….please don't hurt me…" she had started to cry and I felt her fear consuming me.

"Anything you say?" He looked dangerous. "Very well, you will repay every cent you took from me with your blood"

"Eric!" I jumped out of my seat horrified, but before I could take a step Pam blocked my way. Eric turned to me.

"Sookie. Do not interrupt me."

"But-" he shot me a glare that had me backing down. I sat back down feeling absolutely out of my depth.

He look back at Tanya, "You will be providing me with some of your blood each week, which I will sell to reclaim the money you took from my bar."

She looked a little shocked at the request but nodded her agreement looking like she was ready to pass out.

Eric then reclaimed her mind and continued speaking "I will expect you to report to Fangtasia each week to donate but you are no longer working for me and I do not want you inside my bar unless it is to give me your blood. Is this clear?"

"Yes" she said in a dull tone and Eric passed her over to Pam with the instruction to escort her from the building.

"So can I go home yet?" I asked hopefully, standing up again.

"Not yet. I need you to scan the bar for anymore problems." I sigh but indicate he should lead the way. We move into the hall and I can hear the pulse of the music radiating from the bar. The thought of going into that noise and reading minds gives me a headache and I wonder how Eric stands the noise each night while he sits on his throne.

Before we make in to the door back to the bar Eric stops me with tug on my arm and turning to face me.

"Sookie, what you did back there was completely unacceptable. You **do not** question me while I am passing out judgment" he sounded pissed but I defended my actions.

"I couldn't just sit there while you scare her half to death. I though you were going to kill her!"

"That's not for you to concern yourself with. You have to trust that I will judge and punish fairly."

"Of course it's my concern! I am the one supplying the information that gets them in trouble!"

"When we work in the company of other vampire's you will not be allowed to have such outbursts. I cannot have you challenging me or I will be forced to punish you. Do you understand?" Oh crud that sounded serious. He had moved closer to me and was looming over me in his familiar intimating pose and I felt jolt of fear at being in the same position Tanya had been moments earlier.

"Do you understand Sookie?" he repeated again. I nodded, worried my voice might come out like a squeak if I attempted to use it.

"You will answer when I speak to you."

I gritted my teeth in sudden annoyance at his tone but answered sullenly, "Yes Eric. I will not challenge you in** public**." I make sure to emphasize that my act of obedience will only stretch so far.

"But you wish to challenge me in private?" he smirks and leans in until me are only inches apart, "I look forward to it"

I blushed at the implication of his words but before I could protest he turns away from me moving towards the bar, leaving me to follow in his footsteps.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this story is still enjoyable for you guys. Sometimes I get a little lost in the little details and I begin to worry whether I'm telling the story right. <em>

_Thanks for all your support!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Sorry for the prolonged absence. Life interfered and writing was unfortunately not a priority…_

_I am hoping keep updating this story atleast every 2 weeks but not sure whether I will be able to stick with that schedule once I get back to uni. I prefer to take the time to make chapters as good as possible instead of publishing them before they are ready. Quality not quantity. Hope you can bear with me! But without further rambling here's chapter 9 (Bill makes an appearance…) __ Enjoy._

_A huge thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far on this story (just reached 100!) I really appreciate everyone I get _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, all characters belong to CH and HBO. I'm just playing…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Previously:_

"_When we work in the company of other vampire's you will not be allowed to have such outbursts. I cannot have you challenging me and I will be forced to punish you. Do you understand?" Oh crud that sounded serious. He had moved closer to me and was looming over me in his familiar intimating pose and I felt jolt of fear at being in the same position Tanya had been moments earlier._

"_Do you understand Sookie?" he repeated again. I nodded; worried my voice might come out like a squeak if I attempted to use it._

_"You will answer when I speak to you."_

_I gritted my teeth in sudden annoyance at his tone but answered sullenly, "Yes Eric. I will not challenge you in public." I make sure to emphasize that my act of obedience will only stretch so far._

"_But you wish to challenge me in private?" he smirks and leans in until me are only inches apart, "I look forward to it" _

_I blushed at the implication of his words but before I could protest he turns away from me moving towards the bar, leaving me to follow in his footsteps._

Now:

The next few days pasted without much excitement, which I was infinitely glad for. One night at Fangtasia had completely exhausted me and had left me with a splitting headache from opening my mind up to the alcohol soaked minds of the customers. I hadn't managed to get home until after 2am, having to spend an hour in the bar sitting in Eric's private booth with him while I scanned the crowd looking for trouble. The only perk of the job so far seemed to be the unlimited free drinks I was allowed while I worked but I stuck to water, learning my lesson the first time that alcohol and vampires didn't mix well. I also didn't trust Eric enough not to manipulate me further if I got drunk.

I had managed to find two underage girls within the first 10 minutes, looking for the cheap thrill and instead finding themselves confronted and removed from the bar by a very intimidating Pam. I also picked up the thoughts of a member of the anti-vampire church 'Fellowship of the Sun'. He was the new recruit sent to do recon on the vampires in the area. Eric had stuck to his agreement and had sent the man away with only a bit of glamour to change his memories of the night and prevent him from ever returning.

Eric had also taken the time to fill me in more on the supernatural world and what existed besides vampires. I spent most of the drive home in shock and disbelief at what I had learnt. Apparently creatures that had only existed in fairytales were suddenly real and had been living next to humans for centuries. Werewolves, shape-shifters, witches, faeries, even demons! I really shouldn't have been so surprised, since vampires already existed and I was not exactly human myself. I should have expected more strange things to be out there in the world, I just didn't realize how many. Eric had even told me that I knew a shifter back in Bon Temps, someone I hung about a lot and worked in close proximity too. A certain someone called Sam Merlotte.

He had smirked in amusement at my shocked expression. I couldn't believe that Eric thought Sam was a shape shifter and told him as much but his smirk just widened.

"Surely you can tell he's different?" he looked curious at what my reply would be.

"How are you so sure he is?" I countered.

"I keep tabs on all the supernatural beings that reside within my area, and you came in that first night smelling strongly of shifter. It didn't take much investigation to discover he was your boss" he shrugged like his complete invasion of my life was no big deal.

It crossed my mind that Eric could have been lying to mess with me but he seemed like the type of person to know these things and even with all his manipulation he hadn't lied to me yet (that I knew of). At my next shift I had found myself watching Sam for any strange behavior, trying to prove to myself that Eric had lied but the more I focused on him the more it seemed apparent that his mind felt slightly different to everyone else's. He…felt different. Slightly harder to read, his thoughts coming through more as feelings and impulses, but other than that he seemed just like the same old Sam and after my initial snoop I stopped listening, feeling guilty at invading my bosses privacy for no real reason.

I hadn't even gotten around to telling Sam about my contract with Eric, never finding the right time to bring it up. He had stopped confronting me about my trip to Fangtasia and I was dreading the inevitable argument my news would spark.

The phone Eric promised me had turned up the following day, already programmed with his and Pam's numbers. It must have been unbelievably expensive and had so many features that I didn't even know how to use. I had never bothered getting a phone of my own as it was just an added expense and I was usually at home if I wasn't at work so I was easy to get a hold of.

The peacefulness didn't last long once I received a call from Eric on my new phone the day after. The sound of the ringtone had surprised me and I had picked it up fumbling at the touch screen before I managed to tap the right symbol.

"Hello?" I said tentatively to the screen, not quite sure where I should aim my mouth or how loud I would need to speak. Give me a phone shaped phone any day.

"Sookie" Eric's voice purred through the phone, still managing to sound smooth and husky through the small phones speakers, "how do you like the new phone?"

"I don't know. It's…too fancy." I heard a chuckle through the phone, "Eric I don't need something so expensive in my pocket, I'm scared to touch it uncase it breaks. It's all made of glass…"

"These phones are highly durable, I have tested them extensively and they withstand a lot before breaking."

"I would be more comfortable with a simpler model, and I'll pay you back."

"No. I already made this clear last night, it is necessary for your work with me so just consider it a perk of the job." I sighed but gave up knowing that until one of us caved in we would just go round in circles.

"So what did you call for?"

"I wanted to make sure you had gotten your phone and that I was able to get in touch with you. I also want to remind you that you must tell your boss at that…shack about our contract."

"What makes you think I haven't already?" I snapped back at him annoyed by his impatience.

"Have you?" I could hear the amusement in his tone.

"….not yet" I admitted after a long pause, "it's only been 2 days!"

"Yes you have had 2 days, more than enough time. I advise you to tell him before I get impatient and tell him myself."

"No! I'll do it. I have a shift this afternoon." I admit defeat knowing the longer I put it off the harder it will become.

"Good girl." He replied, disconnecting the call before I could muster my outrage at his condescending tone.

_Not even a goodbye_ I thought sourly as I hung up on my side and got ready for work trying to think of a way to explain my situation to Sam.

o o o o

I walked into work that afternoon to find Tara sitting at the bar. The shock of seeing her again froze me for half a second before I ran across the floor and hugged her tightly. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her and felt bad at not having called her since our unfortunate night out.

"Bitch what are you doing? You nearly made me spill my drink" she said with her usual attitude firmly in place.

"Drinking on the job? What would Sam say?" I teased her as I pulled away glad that she seemed to be back to her normal self.

"I'm the bartender. Its my job to drink" she took a big sip of what ever was in her glass.

"I think it's your job to serve people drinks. Not stand around drinking drinks…"

"pahh, well I need to be atleast a little drunk before I have to deal with…people."

I laugh before letting my tone slip into concern, "How are you Tara?"

"I'm fine." I raised my eyebrows at her letting her know I wasn't believing that for a second.

"Don't look at me like that!" she said as I stared her down until her tough façade broke. "Okay fine. Yeah I was a bit freaked out that night. I admit that! But only cause the bloodsuckers caught me by surprise, which is never going to happen again. I'm prepared now." She then pulled out a can of silver spray that had become popular as a defense against vampires. It was supposed to be like a vampire equivalent to pepper spray. I nodded along with her even though I doubted a little can of spray would incapacitate a vampire like Eric for any length of time, especially since most would be fast enough to just avoid the spray.

I dreaded what her reaction would be to my new job. Once I told Sam it would only be a matter of time before she found out and then the rest of the staff after that. I could already imagine the many different ways Tara would tell me I was crazy and the suspicious looks I would receive around town once the news spread. I felt my palms go sweaty at the thought of being branded more of a freak than the town already thought and I was. Working for a vampire would not go down well with people who still regarded them as horror movie villain's. Granted Eric could be scary, but the fact I was working as his employee and not as his slave told me a lot about how vampires differed from what we imagined them to be.

Sam walked out from the back at that moment and Tara quickly downed her glass quickly before shoving it out of sight. He greeted us both while preparing things behind the bar for the afternoon and evening shift. I decided that I needed to tell him now or I wouldn't do it.

"Hey Sam, could I talk to you out back for a moment? Before I start me shift, it's important…" I asked him while nervously tugging on the end of my ponytail. He looked at me concern written plainly on his face.

"Sure thing Sook, anything you need" I followed him to the back as Tara watched from the bar looking confused and suspicious.

I waited until we were both safely inside Sam's office with the door closed before I started to speak.

"You probably won't like what I have to say but I want to ask if you can refrain from yelling at me until I tell you the whole story."

He looked at me a little taken aback, his thoughts were a tangle of worry and protectiveness for me.

"What is it Sook? You know you can tell me anything." I sighed, knowing that once he heard what I had to say he wouldn't be so calm. I needed to convince him that I wanted the job if I had any hope of getting him to accept that I was working with vampires.

"I wanted to tell you that I recently got another job. It pays well, but the hours are a bit unusual so I might have to cut back my shifts here."

"Another job? I thought maybe you were in some kind of trouble!" he looked profoundly relieved, "You don't have to worry about me yelling about that. I understand that I can't pay the best wage and I know you need the extra cash-" I cut him off before I completely lost me nerve.

"A job working for vampires…" I quickly added, counting down the moments in my head as my words sunk in and his expression morphed into one of shock.

"You're working for vampires?" he asked wondering if he had misheard me.

"You didn't mishear, I'm working for Eric Northman"

"WHAT THE FUCK SOOKIE? ERIC NORTHMAN?" I cringed away at his change in volume. I had never seen Sam look this pissed and it scared me just a little bit.

"I guess you've heard of him…" I squeaked out.

"Heard of him? Sookie he is trouble! You have to stay away from him! Did he force you into this?"

"N-no. I willingly sighed a contract to work for him" I tried to put as much conviction into my voice to prevent Sam from exploding again. His expression had become one of hurt and disbelief. "And you promised not to yell at me!" I added

"That was before I learnt you were working for Eric _Fucking_ Northman. Why him?" he asked but before I got a chance to explain any of it the office door slammed open and Tara stormed in looking pissed and extremely dangerous. There was no doubt that she had been eavesdropping.

"Tara…?" I trailed off when she looked at me, like she was about to breath fire.

"Are you fucking serious? Working for a fanger like that? You do remember this is the same vampire who held you against a wall and threatened to kill me?" her voice was full of venom.

Sam looked shocked whipping his head from Tara to look at me, "You told me nothing happened that night! You told me everything was fine!"

"Sam-" I went to try and explain until Tara butted in again,

"I suppose she also forgot to mention how he discovered what she can do and was ready to lock her in a closet. We could both he imprisoned or dead by now if it wasn't for the police raid on the bar."

"Police raid?" Sam now just sounded confused and sat down as Tara turned on me again. I shrunk under her gaze.

"When were you going to tell me any of this?" she demanded.

"I uhh-"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes, eventually! I just knew you would react like this."

"React like what? A concerned friend? I'm only trying to prevent you from getting yourself killed."

"I can look after myself Tara! We aren't children anymore. I can fight my own battles and Eric has promised to keep me safe as part of our contract agreement."

"Oh and you trust him do you? More than me? You honestly think he cares what happens to you?"

"Yes" I say, surprising myself more than anyone else in the room. Even with all the threats and intimidation I felt like I could trust Eric's word. If he promised my safety I would be save – except perhaps from him.

"You know what, fine. You do what ever you want, just don't drag me into what ever mess you find yourself in." With that she stormed from the room again.

"Tara, please wait!" I called after her but she ignored me so I let her leave, feeling like a hole had been punched in my heart. We had fought, but never like this. Maybe with time I could bridge the gap that had just been formed but at this point I wasn't so sure.

I took a seat facing Sam, feeling suddenly exhausted. Sam ran his hands through his hair in a familiar agitated gesture before he looked at me again. I braced myself knowing there was more to be said.

"I can't believe you would be that fucking stupid Sookie! Signing a contract with _him_. Don't you see that you just signed your life away! You are just a meal to him; a pretty blonde girl he can fuck, feed and discard."

I reeled back from Sam's words. They stung, even if his venom was directed towards Eric. They felt like a personal blow to me.

"Then why bother with a contract?" I shoot back.

"You think a piece of paper will save you when he decides he wants to take a bite? Trust me Sookie, I know more about vampire's than you do. They are not the type to play nice with humans."

"How do you know this for sure? Have you even met a vampire and talked to them?"

"I don't need to talk with them to know they are evil"

"Are you sure this isn't about you being a _shifter_?" I hurled back at him in anger, almost expecting him to look confused at the word.

Instead he froze, his mouth open, the words he had been about to speak drying on his tongue as he processed what I said.

_How in the hell did she know…fuck, shit she's gonna freak…act dumb merlotte…_

"What….?" He said in mock confusion but I crossed my arms suddenly pissed and felling betrayed in my own way.

"Don't play dumb. I know your secret, Eric told me and you just confirmed it" I said tapping on my head, feeling a small spark of satisfaction at catching him out.

"Wha-why the fuck would he say that?"

"Language!" I chastised sick of hearing everyone swearing at me, "that's not the point Sam. Don't make this about him. I can't believe you didn't tell me! After all these years we have worked together you have always known my secret and not once didn't you think to tell me yours? You know how much better I would have felt not being the only one who was different?"

"You don't understand-"

"I would have understood. Better than anyone else in this town!"

"I wanted to tell you Sookie! I almost did _so_ many times, but it's not the same. You know that!"

"I don't think that I do", I said a little snootily.

"Well everyone has always known about your 'gift'. People accept you like that because that is what you have always been to them. But with me, if they found out I turned into a dog-"

"You turn into a dog?!" I interrupted suddenly feeling overwhelmingly curious, my anger and hurt forgotten.

"Sometimes… its my usual form. You know the dog that hangs round Merlottes sometimes?"

"What?! That's you? But I let you lick my face….I rubbed your stomach!"

"No! That wouldn't have been me! There is an actual dog! I just used it as my template."

"Template?"

"I need to actually see an animal to be able to transform into a copy of them."

"Wow…" I breathed in wonder, "so you can transform into anything? Any animal?"

"I guess" he actually sounded kind of excited, "I have always wanted to become a tiger…" he said wistfully.

"Would….would I be able to see you…?" I trailed off not sure if asking it would be too personal or awkward for Sam but he looked suddenly thrilled. A big smile broke out on his face.

"You want to see me transform?"

I nodded.

"Make sure the door is locked. I don't need anyone else seeing this…" I moved to the door and check to make sure there was no-one lurking outside before shutting it and dragging a chair in front. I turned back to Sam who was suddenly shirtless.

"What are you doing?" I asked, quickly averting my eye's from his nicely toned torso to look at the floor. I blushed at my observation and realized my mistake at asking Sam to transform for me.

"I can't change when I'm clothed…" he suddenly looked a bit awkward as if remembering he was my boss and the fact he was almost completely naked.

A knock at the door thankfully disrupted us and Arlene's voice came through the door.

"Sam? You in there? I need to put my things away and get my apron" Sam's eye's bugged out a bit as he quickly retrieved his shirt from off the floor.

"Just a second…" he shouted out before looking at me, "well that's probably a sign we should get to work."

"I still have a job?" I asked tentatively not sure where out earlier argument had left us.

"Of course you still have a job!"

"I just thought….with everything earlier that-"

"I could never do that to you Sookie! I'm…I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just worry for you. I know you don't really have much choice but please be careful around them. Hanging around vampire's only brings trouble."

I breathed out a small sigh of relief glad that Sam had accepted my new job to some degree. I removed the chair from the door and opened it to find Alrene looking suspicious on the other side, thinking what me and Sam had been doing that constituted a closed door.

I looked back at Sam before I left, "Thanks for understanding."

o o o o

The beginning of my shift was strained and awkward between me and Tara, with her actively ignoring me except to provide drinks for my customer's. I was glad that Sam and me had come to a sort of small understanding because I didn't think I could have stood both of them ignoring me.

It was around 9pm when we noticed the new customer enter Merlotte's. He was of average build, pale with dark hair and most definitely a vampire. His glowing skin was a dead give away but he also had something in the way he moved that as too fluid to be all human. He was wearing a simple pair of dark brown trousers and a black button up shirt. We all watched as he moved into my section and sat down in one of the booths looking towards me expectantly.

I turned to face Sam again. "It seems we have our first vampire customer!" Despite all my recent experiences with vampires it excited me a little to see one actually in Bon Temps, and I was the type not to judge all vampire's based on what I had been subjected to.

"Not a friend of yours by any chance?" Sam asked, a small amount of bitterness lacing his tone as he glared distrustfully at the vampire.

"No, never seen him before in my life and I think you try and act a little nicer towards your customer's" I was a little annoyed at Sam's tone, especially after our earlier talk, but I put on my best Sookie smile and made my way over to greet the strange vampire as if any other customer. Maybe Eric had sent him but until I knew otherwise I was playing ignorant.

"Hi there, I'm Sookie and I will be your waitress for tonight. What can I get you?"

He continued to stare at me intently for a few moments longer, studying me in a way that had me starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He leaned forward in his seat and I noticed his nostril's flare, ever so slightly. My smile got a bit strained as I waited patiently for him to reply.

"Do you have any of those Trueblood's" he asked politely in a southern accent hat sounded a tad forced. His question had a few heads in the immediate vicinity turn in our direction as they put the pieces together.

"No sorry. Sam got a few boxes when you guys first came out but they went bad. You are our first vampire customer in Bon Temps"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well, you are quite pale and that is enough to make you stick out like a sore thumb in these parts, but I think you ordering TrueBlood was a dead give away"

He smiled at my words and I realized that he was actually quite attractive. Not a smoldering, sex-god, Eric attractiveness, but more of a brooding intense mysterious kind of attractiveness. He had a straight nose and low eyebrows that contributed to the brooding look as he watched me with brown, serious looking eyes that spoke of age beyond his physical appearance. His hair was slightly curly and fell over his forehead a bit. He was also sporting a pair of sideburns that gave me a hint to when he might have been turned. He looked like the perfect southern gentleman. Someone my grandmother would swoon over me meeting and I could see the appeal expect for the fact that everything about him felt a little fake. I had spend enough time hiding my true self from people to notice when another did it.

"I will have a red wine instead then, so I have an excuse to stay" he smiled at me endearingly and I smiled warily back quickly moving off to get his order. I didn't want to encourage his attention.

Sam hadn't moved from his spot by the bar and had been watching my whole encounter with the vampire through narrowed eyes. He pounced on me the moment I returned.

"What did the vamp want? Was it about your contract?" Sam asked

"He just wanted a trueblood. It had nothing to do with that, I think he's just new in town."

"You told him we do sell that stuff here right?"

"Yeah, he ordered so red wine instead."

Tara came over and looked over Sam's shoulder, ignoring my presence entirely, "what does the vamper want?"

"A red wine."

"What does he and with red wine? Not like he can drink it"

"He's a customer and he wants a red wine so maybe you could do your job and pour him one…" I say as Tara pretends not to hear me.

"Tara, pour the wine." Sam orders, "but make sure it's the cheap shit."

Tara grumbles but pours a glass, placing it on the bar surface with a bit more force than necessary causing some of the wine to slosh out of the glass. I whisk it away quickly returning to set down the drink on his table.

"So I am your first?" he asked me suddenly.

"First vampire" he added when I looked confused.

I paused for a second wondering if I should tell him about Eric. He was sheriff…but then that would lead to questions I wouldn't want to answer. "Oh, well no. But you are certainly the most polite one I've meet!"

"I've had many years to practice" he said smoothly.

"Anything else I can getcha?" I asked out of habit

"You have given me everything I could want…Sookie"

_Well that was a little…creepy_ I thought as I moved away to make my rounds on the rest of my tables, refilling drinks and dodging the questions everyone had about the mysterious vampire. What was his name. Where he was from. How old he was. I cringed knowing the vampire could probably hear it all and tried to keep my answers vague which wasn't hard to do since I didn't know anything about him.

o o o o

I returned to his table later that night to check on him like any other customer. I was determined to make Sam realize that I would treat vampires like anyone else and then maybe my manner's would wear of on him. He hadn't stopped glaring at him the whole time he had been seated.

"I have a feeling I am not welcome here" he said when I reached his table.

"Nonsense. You are all anyone's going to talk about for days."

"I am not deaf. I can hear them accusing me of some murders. And your boss hasn't stopped glaring at me since I entered this establishment."

"I'm sorry we aren't more welcoming but this is probably the warmest welcome you can expect. Everyone's a little tense over some murder's that happened in town recently. Two women have been killed for associating with vampire's" I small involuntary shuddered went though me at the thought of finding Dawn's body.

Bill noticed this and seemed concerned which was a strange expression for a vampire. "Are you sure you should be speaking to me then?"

"Well you're a customer and I am your waitress. It's my job to talk to you"

"I understand but I do not wish to cause problems for you or your boss. I think I should leave"

"I understand." I said, wanting to get out of the place myself, with all the thoughts crowding around me. The vampire stood up from the booth and placed a coupe of bills on the table, more than enough to cover the glass of wine, leaving a large tip for me.

"It was nice to met you Sookie" he said softly before heading for the door, his departure watched by my the entire bar. It felt like everyone breathed a sign of relief once he walked through he door but for me it signified the removal of my only peace within the bar.

He had actually seemed pretty okay as vampires went and it had been nice talking to him and relishing in the silence he created with his mind. Now he was gone the thoughts crashed in around me again.

_A vampire in bon temps? What's the neighbourhood coming too?_

_She got a death wish talking with them folk, can't she see they're dangerous?_

_I should ban vamps from the bar…_

I found myself becoming overwhelmed at the invading thoughts of others so quickly made my way out back. I needed to get out of there and breathe a little. The small mindedness of those around me never ceased to surprise me and make me want to scream.

"I'm taking my break" I shouted at Sam when I passed the bar.

I walked out the back entrance and leaned against the brick wall, breathing in the cool evening year and closing my eye's to try and focus on building up my shields again. I felt a blank spot as I build my walls and quickly opened my eyes to see the vampire standing a few meter's away from me.

I jumped a little at his sudden appearance, "You frightened me"

"I apologize" he replied courteously but I felt slightly uneasy at the fact I was alone with a vampire I had only just met 20 minutes earlier.

"Maybe next time, step on a twig or something" I joked trying to ease the tension I was feeling.

"I confess I was waiting for you to finish your shift so that I could properly introduce myself. I am Bill Compton." He even did a sort of bow.

"Compton? Were you at all related to the old Jesse Compton?"

"Yes he was a direct descendant of mine in fact. I was recently informed that he had past away and I have come to claim the house and restore my old ancestral home." I smiled distantly and I had a feeling he was telling the truth about who he was. It seemed so surreal to met an ancestor of the old Jesse Comptom who I had occasional met through the years.

"That's great, it would be nice to see the house restored again"

"You know of the house?"

"Yeah I liv…." I trailed off at the last second realizing that it might not be a good idea to tell someone who was still just a stranger that I was going to be living so close to him, "everyone in the town knows that place. It's a piece of history!"

He nodded not seeming to notice my pause, "yes I wish to restore it to it's former glory once I have settled in."

"Maybe I'll visit" I said without think before realizing I who I was talking to.

"I would look forward to your company" he said in all seriousness and I felt myself blush a little despite myself.

"Oh…Well I should be getting back. Just needed a breather" I stumbled over the words suddenly having the desperate urge to avoid Bill.

"Will you be working tomorrow?" he asked before I could leave.

"…yes" I replied reluctantly.

"I will see you tomorrow then"

"But we won't have anything for you to drink."

"I would not come for sustenance."

"Oh" I said again, maybe he was just lonely?

"Well, goodnight Bill"

"Goodnight Sookie" he replied with another small bow.

I left him there, standing in the darkness, as I turned back to return through the back door of Merlotte's, feeling his eyes on my back.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think of my take on Bill? He will be drastically different from the show; less sappy and hopefully more likable. Yes, you heard me right! He's just going be another vampire, suck doing the bidding for those more powerful than him and trying to make the best of it!<em>


End file.
